Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 22nd in the series. Set 6 weeks after Royal Conspiracy. Dathomir is seeking entrance to the Republic and sends their representative, Callisa Ming, former rogue Jedi, to plead their case to the Jedi Council. Is their request pure or laced with malice?
1. Part 1 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Welcome to the newest Forever Destined Vignette! This one begins six weeks after Royal Conspiracy. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Six weeks have passed since the ordeal on Alderaan. Shane had worked diligently on translating the complicated language written in the Journal. Unfortunately, he still had a long way to go and had yet to discover who it belonged to or where it had originated from. However, he had began translating what was an ancient tale of a great series of battles between good and evil known as the Great Sith Wars, with many of the events in the diary being previously unknown stories and not previously recorded in any history archive. Count Dooku strongly believed that the stories in the journal would eventually reveal everything they would need to know to defeat the Sith. Shane continued daily to work hard on the translation.

Meanwhile, there had been a significant development in the Republic in the last couple weeks in regards to the planet known as Dathomir. It was an ancient planet, usually avoided like the Bothan plague, because of the mysterious occupants, often known as the Dathomir Force witches. The planet Dathomir, which was predominately ruled by Queen Rayna and her entirely female cabinet, had just recently requested entrance to the Republic. The Jedi Council and the Chancellor were very curious as to why now of all times did they want to be a part of a governed body of planets like the Republic. They wondered why Dathomir's primitive, primarily warrior-like female tribes, where men were either servants, slaves, or second class citizens, would have any interest in the Republic or the Jedi. The long fought civil war on the planet had ended with the crowning of Queen Rayna, who was as benevolent as any ruler Dathomir had ever seen and she claimed she wanted to bring even more change to their troubled planet. This was met with violence committed by resistance pockets made up of small tribes that wanted to overthrow Rayna and return Dathomir to the way it had been. This violent resistance was led by Rayna's own evil sisters. Rayna had pleaded with the Jedi Council several times in the last few weeks to plead her case and the senior members continued to negotiate with her.

"Has the violence quelled at all lately, Your Highness?" Qui-Gon questioned, as he sat around the holocom in the Council Room with Yoda, Mace, Dooku, Kit, Aayla, and Obi-Wan.

"_No, unfortunately, things have only grown worse. My sisters are attacking villages with a vengeance. They do not want to bring needed civilized change to our savage world. I beg for your help, Masters,"_ she said humbly. She was a beautiful woman and one of three powerful Force witch triplets. She had long brunette hair and striking violet eyes. Her sisters looked identical to her, except one was blonde with striking blue eyes, and the other was a red head with striking emerald eyes. Her blonde and red haired sisters, Riana and Roxana, were pure evil and used their powers as such.

"Your Highness, the Jedi Council never turns down those in need, but at the same time, we cannot fight a war for you," Mace stated.

"Master Windu is right. If we were to arrive with our Clone Troops, it may only escalate the fighting," Qui-Gon added.

"_I realize that and I feel that I may have a suggestion that could lead to a diplomatic solution," _Rayna stated.

"Hear your suggestion, we will," Yoda prompted.

"_As you know, our society does not have males in roles of importance and power, though I have been trying to make us an equal society. However, there is one man I believe may draw the attention of all the tribes," _the Queen stated.

"What interest do you have in my grandson, since I am assuming you are referring to him?" Dooku asked suspiciously.

"_The Prophecy of the Chosen One dates back for centuries here on Dathomir. He is both revered and feared here and I believe he could bring our planet to see that joining the Republic is for the greater good. He is the only man that could gain the respect and attention of every woman on Dathomir," _Rayna stated.

"And why should I send my son to Dathomir when we know exactly how men are viewed and treated on your planet? I'm not going to send him into a den of prowling Nexus," Qui-Gon said firmly.

"_I understand your apprehension, but he would be welcome to bring his wife. She is a strong woman of power in the Senate, is she not?" _Rayna asked.

"Yes, Padme is one of the most outspoken and influential Senators in the Republic," Dooku answered.

"Yes, you will find no one more skilled in diplomacy or passionate about democracy," Mace added.

"_I understand your reservations and that is why I am willing to offer a diplomat of my own to visit Coruscant and plead our case to your personally. If you then see that we are sincere in your need for aide and desire to truly become a part of the Republic, you can then send the Chosen One and his wife to see our planet for themselves, if they are in agreement," _Rayna offered.

"Who do you plan to send to us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"_You may be familiar with her, for before she was one of us, she was one of you. May I reintroduce, Callista Ming, my most trusted advisor," _Rayna presented, as a woman, who was about Anakin's age, came to stand before them. Since her padawan days, she had been a part of a group of rogue Jedi that disagreed with the Jedi's strong involvement in the Republic, believing that the Jedi should operate outside the Republic and out of its jurisdiction in order to serve as needed on more planets and not just those within the Republic. But during the Clone Wars, the rogue faction Ming had been a part of was drawn into the war when it reached the outer rim. They assisted in many battles and some perished. Callista vanished by the end of the Clone Wars and no one knew for sure if she was dead or alive, much less where she was if she was in fact alive. And now, it seemed that question had been answered.

"Callista, it's been years since we've heard from you. We didn't even know if you were alive or dead," Qui-Gon stated.

"_Nor did you probably care," _Callista mused.

"Yes, the strife between us has always been a bit more personal, I suppose," Qui-Gon replied.

"_Aw, are you still mad at me for trying to seduce your innocent little golden boy?" _Callista goaded.

"Why would I be? You failed miserably at it, as Anakin wasn't interested in you in the slightest," Qui-Gon goaded back. Callista smirked.

"_Touche, Master Jedi. It's too bad too, he was and still is one of the most attractive men I've ever see and I've been around," _Callista replied.

"Callista, how did you come to be a part of Dathomir's society?" Mace questioned.

"_Well, after most of my friends and family were slaughtered in your damn war, I found myself crash landed on Dathomir, thanks to those filthy Separatists. Rayna found me and her clan nursed me back to health. I loved their rogue way of life and I was adopted into their society," _Callista explained.

"Yes, you've always disliked our alliance with the Republic, so why would you now want to be a part of it?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"_Because our people are dying senselessly. If being a part of the Republic can provide us with some order, then we wish to become a part of it," _Callista responded.

"We would like to examine your intentions in person, Your Highness. We ask that you please send Callista as your representative and then we will make our decision as to the best course of action," Mace stated.

"_Thank you Masters. Callista will leave for Coruscant this morning," _the Queen replied, as the holoscreen went dark.

"Letting the Dathomirians get involved with the Republic could be dangerous. It could be Falleen all over again," Yan stated.

"But can we truly turn them down if their ruler really needs our help?" Mace asked.

"I guess not. If there are two people that can make any kind of difference, it would be Anakin and Padme, though I doubt either will be too excited about visiting Dathomir," Qui-Gon replied.

"Examine the Queen's intentions through Callista first, we will. Make our final decision then, we can," Yoda stated. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Anakin that he's going to be taking his wife to a witch filled planet like Dathomir for their twentieth anniversary," Obi-Wan said. They each exchanged glances. Anakin wouldn't be happy about it at all.

* * *

Jayden rounded the corner in the busy marketplace in a heavy sprint, as he was in pursuit of a dangerous spice dealer. His father had set up a sting and it had almost been child's play. He and Jenna dressed in street clothes and hung out exactly in the right alleyways. And just as Anakin had known he would, the particular spice dealer he was after, one who targeted teenagers in particular, approached them. They pretended to buy the product from him, but then Jayden's padawan braid had come loose and spooked the dealer, before they could arrest him. This of course led to the chase they were currently involved in and for the Skywalkers, it was fun to let the guy think he actually had any hope of escaping. People began screaming, as the man began shoving them out of his way and zigzagging through the crowd, attempting to lose the Jedi padawan that was chasing him. When he saw that the young man was still gaining on him, he grabbed a nearby vendor cart and shoved it toward him. He laughed, as Jayden dodged it, but was suddenly surprised, as he felt someone jump on his back. Despite her size, Jenna quickly forced him to the ground with her super human strength.

"You really didn't think you were going to get away, did you?" Jayden asked.

"A couple of brats like you aren't going to take me down," he spat, as he struggled against the two padawans.

"Oh, but they are. You picked the wrong padawans to run from," Anakin said, as he hopped off his hover board and Luke arrived with the speeder.

"You set me up, Skywalker! The charges won't stick and then I'll make you and your brats pay!" he ranted, as Jayden cuffed him.

"Oh, but the charges will stick and if you even think about coming after my family when you eventually get out of prison, then you'll be the one to pay," Anakin said, as he came face to face with him.

"Trust me, you're lucky to be going to prison. I personally don't think scum like you deserves to waist anymore precious air, because sleamos like you, who sell spices to innocent, misguided kids deserve the worst possible fate. Trust me, take prison over what I wish I could do to you," Anakin told him, as Luke put him in the back of the speeder. They hopped in and Luke sped off to take their prisoner to his new home, which was a tiny holding cell in the Coruscant Maximum Security Prison.

* * *

"What do you think about this latest planet asking for admission to the Republic?" Chi Eekway, Senator of Wroona, asked. They were having tea in Padme's apartment, as they met for their usual weekly alliance meeting. Besides Padme and Chi, the meeting included Bail, Senator Bana Breemu, Senator Aiden Bryant, Senator Terr Taneel, Sneator Justin Kelzine, and Senator Rush Clovis.

"I think we need to examine Dathomir's intentions very carefully and heed whatever decision the Jedi Council deems appropriate. After the whole fiasco with Falleen, we cannot be too careful," Padme explained.

"But if a planet wants to be a part of the Republic, can we really discriminate against them, because of their past?" Terr asked.

"Terr has a point," Chi mentioned.

"I understand what you are pointing out, but Falleen's leaders had ulterior motives, yet the Senate voted to admit them, despite the strong reservations the Jedi Council had. Dathomirians are Force sensitive, which is why we must let the Jedi take the lead on this decision and advocate for their recommendation in the Senate," Padme explained.

"I agree with Padme," Rush said, though he wasn't really listening to anything being said. He was much too busy fantasizing about her. Usually he was able to control his attraction and fascination around her, but in the last few weeks, he had found it increasingly difficult to do so and he wasn't sure why. It almost felt like he wasn't even in control when he was around her, as ludicrous as it sounded. And the fantasies that assaulted him when he was around her ruled his mind and could not be willed to stop, not that he really wanted them to.

As she sat across from him, discussing the current topic, he was lost in his current fantasy. In reality, she was sitting in a chair across from him, conversing with the others. But in his mind's fantasy, they were gone and she was pressed against the wall, pinned there by him. The dress she was wearing in reality, was on the floor in his fantasy, where he had tossed it after ripping it off her body. In reality, there were words coming from her mouth, but in his fantasy, only screams were coming from her mouth. In her eyes in reality, as she talked with their colleagues, there was an intelligent wisdom, but in her eyes, in his fantasy, those warm chestnut eyes were filled with fear and tears. It felt so real that he couldn't believe this was all in his mind. It was only in his mind for now, but soon it would be reality. He suddenly shook his head, as he felt as though he was in control again, and was surprised by his malicious thoughts.

"Rush, are you okay? You look a little pale," Padme said.

"I'm fine, I just worry about the ramifications there could be to the Republic if the Dathomirians have less than honorable intentions for wanting to be a part of us," Rush answered quickly.

"I agree and that is why our investigation into their affairs must be thorough," Padme added. Rush inwardly sighed, hardly believing what had just been going through his head. What was wrong with him? He was fantasizing about raping Padme in her own home. Anakin could have walked in at any moment, picked up on his thoughts, and then he would never get anywhere near her. And he was shocked by his reasoning again! He wasn't concerned by the fact that he had been hurting a woman he admired from afar, but that he could have been caught doing it. His fantasies could and would continue. He just had to be more careful about them. He could feel the presence of something…no someone else in his mind, but what scared him the most was the fact that he didn't want it to go away. He didn't want the fantasies about having her to stop. And he wanted those fantasies to be a reality…even if it meant losing his mind. He suppressed his anger and annoyance, as he saw Skywalker park his speeder on the veranda and walk in with a couple of his brats. He watched with envy, as a smile eclipsed Padme's face, as she greeted him with a kiss. She also kissed Jenna and Luke, as her guests rose.

"Where's Jayden?" she asked. Anakin smiled.

"I let him take the speeder to go pick Natalie up from the University," he replied.

"Well, it's always a pleasure Padme, but we should all be going," Terr said. Padme bid her guests goodbye, except for Bail, who was joining them for dinner along with Breha who had yet to arrive. Anakin noticed Rush's gaze on Padme, as he slowly followed the others out and found it unnerving how he had been unable to read the Senator in the last few weeks. In the past, Rush's thoughts had been very loud and now, it was apparent that he had learned to exercise surprisingly solid mind shields. He didn't like not being able to read him at all and made him very leery of letting him be around Padme. His wife pulled him away from his thoughts, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss, this time with much more heat behind it, now that they were just among family and close friends. He smiled at her.

"I'm going to put dinner in the oven," she told him.

"Okay. Is Kim home yet?" he asked.

"No, she's still at the Temple and she'll be home soon with Shane," she replied, as she kissed him again, before going to the kitchen, while Anakin and Bail talked.

* * *

Natalie piled her datapads into her locker and shut it, as two of her friends waited for her. It was her first year at the University and she had adjusted well enough. She had made a few friends, but she stood out to many, like Leia, being that her father was Senator of Alderaan, her mother was Queen, and she was a Princess. Not to mention that her boyfriend was the youngest son of Anakin and Padme Skywalker. And like Leia did, Natalie dealt with certain kids staring or whispering behind her back. But she tried not to let it bother her.

"Can you believe that exam we just had? Talk about brutal," her blonde friend, Cera mentioned.

"Tell me about it. I flunked it for sure. How do you think you did, Nat?" her raven haired friend, Pan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure the Princess aced it as usual," Cera mused, as they exited the building into the courtyard.

"Well, if I did, it's only because I studied really hard," Natalie answered.

"Yeah, I don't know how you find the time to focus on schoolwork," Pan said.

"Why do you say that?" Natalie asked.

"Because you're dating him," Cera said dreamily, pointing out beyond the courtyard where Jayden waited for her by one of his dad's speeders. And she knew why her friends and female peers were insanely jealous of her and rightly so. She herself was often in awe of her gorgeous, sexy boyfriend. While Jayden bore a strong resemblance to his father, he was his own person and easily distinguished from him too. At sixteen, he already stood at five feet, eleven inches and his hair was a rich chocolate color, obviously inherited from his mother. He wore it cut short in back and a little thicker on top, giving him a few gorgeous natural waves. His eyes mesmerized her the most though, as she often became lost in the deep blue pools that always seared right through her. And then there was his body, which was covered head to toe in lean, taut, shredded muscle, all covered by his Jedi uniform. He always looked so handsome in it too. It consisted of black pants, a blue tunic and a black leather jerkin, with his light saber holstered at his belt. No, it was no mystery to Natalie as to why every girl wanted what she had. But it made her giddy inside to know that he had eyes for only her.

"Well, Jayden has his own studies too. Our parents make sure we both devote plenty of time to studying. But we still find lots of time to spend together," Natalie replied.

"I'll bet you do," Cera teased. Natalie smiled and shook her head.

"You are so bad," Natalie scolded.

"Yeah, I bet he's bad too and I bet you like that," Pan teased. Natalie opened her mouth in mock outrage, before the three of them collapsed into giggles.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Natalie called to them, as she joined her boyfriend. She smiled and greeted him with a kiss, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hi," he said, as their lips parted.

"Hi yourself," she replied, as their lips met again. He helped her into the speeder and then drove off into traffic, heading for Republic 500.

* * *

Leia had ridden home from the University with Jake, telling her parents that she was going to be at his Uncle's apartment studying. They were in his room and she was trying to study, but he wasn't making it very easy.

"Jake…stop," Leia pleaded, as he kissed her neck.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. You drive me crazy," he told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"I know, but we're supposed to be studying," Leia replied.

"Come on Leia, we don't come to my apartment to study. We come here to be alone," he said, as he kissed her and Leia gave in, kissing him back.

"Every time we're at your apartment, your Dad watches me like a Nexu," Jake said.

"Daddy is just very overprotective, you know that," Leia replied. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I got that. He'd like to have my guts on his light saber," Jake said, only half joking.

"But I like you and Daddy will eventually accept that," Leia told him.

"If you say so," Jake replied, as he kissed her again.

"Now, let's get back to work," she said. He wrinkled his nose.

"I'd much rather forget studying and make out," he replied.

"We can't, we have a huge exam next week," Leia told him. He groaned.

"Let's get this done and then maybe we'll have time to do other things later," Leia hinted. He smiled.

"Then I'm looking forward to later," he replied.

* * *

Callista stared out the view window aboard her small shuttle, as the stars streaked past while she traveled safely through hyperspace. The last time she had been in the Jedi Temple, she had created a lot of waves, got on a lot of nerves, and practically became Anakin Skywalker's own personal stalker. At that time, they had only been about eighteen and it was her first actual trip to Coruscant. She had grown up mostly traveling from planet to planet with the rogue Jedi clan that had taken her in when she was a small orphaned child. Her clan's views on the Force, love, and everything in general were much more liberal than the usual conservative views of the Council. The Jedi Council encouraged meditation to learn and respect the Force, they preferred their Knights settled down with one person if they chose to date and warned against the dangers of having open relationships and multiple partners. But their affiliation with the corrupt Senate was among the main reason that her clan clashed with the Council. The fact that her planet had no choice but to enlist their help pained her to no end. Still, Callista was very much looking forward to causing upheaval inside those ivory walls of the pristine Jedi Temple.

Callista was what many had often referred to as a man-eater. She'd had many relationships and partners in her life, even by the time she had been eighteen. That's why she had practically stalked Skywalker during her last visit, for he had been the first man to ever turn her down so easily and swiftly. His disinterest and disgust of her had been fascinating and she was looking forward to pushing his buttons again. And from what she had been told, Skywalker now had a pretty little wife she could mess with as well. She smirked. Despite the business nature of this trip, she was going to have a lot of fun too…


	2. Part 2 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Shane looked up from his datapad and rubbed his tired eyes. He suddenly felt a pair of soft fingers start rubbing his temples in tiny circles. He smiled and looked up, finding Kimberly there.

"You look tired. I think you should call it a day and come home for dinner with me," Kimberly suggested. He smiled.

"That sounds great, I'm starving," he said, as he put his things away and stood up.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She smiled and looped her arm in his and they left for his speeder, which was parked in the Temple's landing bay.

* * *

Anakin walked into the kitchen and observed his wife at the stove, as she frosted a chocolate cake with shurra flavored frosting.

"Breha just got here. It's so good to see her up and around," Anakin mentioned. Padme smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know, it makes me very happy to have my best friend back," Padme said, though her voice trailed off, as he placed sensual kisses on her neck. But she knew him all too well and without even opening her eyes, she smacked his hand playfully, as he reached one finger toward the bowl of frosting.

"Man, I can't get anything past you," he joked.

"Not after twenty wonderful years of marriage," she replied.

"That's right, I still have to decide what to get you for our anniversary," he said.

"You don't have to get me anything, because I already have everything. You and our kids," Padme told him. He smiled.

"Still, you know I love spoiling you," he replied, as he softly pecked her on the lips.

"You still want frosting, don't you?" she asked. He smirked.

"Of course, but it's still true that I love spoiling you," he replied.

"Well, since you're such an amazing husband, I suppose you can lick the spatula since I'm done with it," Padme said, as she held it up to him. But before he could take it from her, she put it to his mouth and smeared a little around his mouth. She collapsed into giggles, as he pulled her close and kissed her, smearing the frosting on her face too. Their playfulness melted to passion, as their lips moved over each other's sensually. Anakin smiled at her, as their lips parted and Padme grabbed a damp cloth, before cleaning the remnants of frosting from his face. She dabbed her own face, before picking up the dinner plates.

"Help me set the table?" she asked. He took the plates.

"Sure, anything for an angel," he replied, as she took the silverware and they exited the kitchen and into the dining room. As they came out, they saw Kimberly and Shane arrive. Shane had adjusted well to living with the Organa's and had quickly become a part of their close knit family.

"Hi sweetheart," Padme said, as she greeted her middle daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hi Mom," Kimberly greeted.

"Lady Skywalker," Shane greeted formally.

"Now Shane, I've told you it's okay to just call me Padme," she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Can I help with anything?" Kimberly asked.

"I think Daddy and I've got it, but thanks," Padme replied, as she retreated for the kitchen. Jayden and Natalie arrived next, followed by Luke and Jenna, who came with both sets of grandparents and great grandparents. The only person they were missing now was Leia and Anakin noticed, as he checked the chrono. She had approximately twenty minutes to get home and he knew it wouldn't be the end of the world if she missed one family dinner, but their frequent family dinners were something that were very important to all of them. He liked that it reminded them all how precious their times together were. And while he also knew his children were growing up, he hoped that Leia still longed to spend time with them too.

"She'll be here," Padme assured him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I know," he replied, as he finished helping her with the place settings.

* * *

Jake kissed her feverishly, as they made out on his bed and as he eagerly kissed at her neck, Leia pulled away.

"Jake stop…" Leia pleaded.

"What is it?" he asked, eager to continue kissing her.

"This is too fast. I'm not ready," Leia said, as she stood up from the bed.

"Right…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was pushing. I just kind of lost control there for a minute," he replied, the look of disappointment clear on his face. They had never discussed it, but Leia was pretty sure Jake wasn't a virgin and she felt that he hoped that she would soon take the next step with him. But so far, it had never felt right and she wouldn't go against her instincts. Every time she had, it was always a mistake. And she didn't want her first time to be filled with regret.

"I should get home. It's almost dinner time," Leia said.

"Do you have to? I could have my Uncle order in for us," Jake suggested.

"Actually, everyone's over for family dinner tonight," Leia replied.

"Again? I mean, do you have to go?" Jake asked.

"Well, no, but I want to. You should come," Leia replied. Jake sighed.

"Why, so your dad can watch my every move? Every time I touch you, the temperature in the room drops ten degrees!" Jake complained.

"That's just how Daddy is. He will warm up to you…eventually," Leia replied.

"Yeah right," Jake said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Leia asked.

"Stay here with me," Jake replied.

"We can be together at my house," Leia said.

"Yeah, but we can't be alone," he replied.

"Why do we have to be alone? I told you that I'm not ready to take things further," she said.

"Yeah I know, you keep reminding me," he blurted out accidentally. Leia's eyes widened and she stormed out of his room. He sighed.

"Leia…wait!" he called.

"Just leave me alone. I'll comm my Dad and have him come get me!" Leia called, with a quiver in her voice.

"No Leia, wait, I didn't meant that!" Jake pleaded.

"Yes you did. You just didn't mean to say it out loud," Leia spat.

"Leia please, I'm sorry. I just get so crazy around you, because I'm crazy about you. I don't want to lose you, because I've never met a girl like you before," Jake pleaded, as he took her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"If you like me so much, then you're going to have to get used to my family, because they're always going to a part of my life," Leia said. He nodded.

"You're right," he replied.

"I know they're really intimidating sometimes, but I promise they'll warm up to, especially when they see how much you truly like me," Leia said. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you. I can comm my uncle on the way there and tell him where I am," Jake replied, as they joined hands and headed toward the lift that would take them to the bottom level where his speeder was parked.

* * *

"Hey sweetness, here's your fresh shuura" Riley said, as he entered the kitchen and kissed his beloved daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy, you can just slip it into the refrigeration unit," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Is Ani still pacing out there?" Padme asked. Riley smirked.

"Yep and he won't stop till his little Princess is home safe," Riley replied. Padme sighed.

"He doesn't trust Jake," Padme said.

"Neither do I. The kid is too smooth and experienced for my liking, like his Uncle. He wants one thing from Leia," Riley replied.

"We don't know that for sure. He seems nice and he treats Leia well. Until that changes, we can't interfere," Padme said.

"And if that does change, he's a dead kid," Riley replied.

"Be nice Daddy," Padme said, as she handed him the large salad bowl, while she took a large basket of rolls and they took them out to the table. As they did, they saw Jake's speeder landing on the veranda and Leia greeting Anakin with a hug. Jake nodded respectfully to Anakin, as he joined Leia at the table as they all sat down. Shmi and Elana carried in the main dish, which consisted of Bantha ribs and fresh Nabooan potatoes. As patriarch of their large and always growing family, Yan asked the Force to bless them all and their good fortune, before dinner began and conversations filled the room.

Jake was always uneasy at Leia's family functions or dinners, because he wasn't used to so many people. Usually he ate evening meal just with his Uncle or on the run with friends. He wasn't sure he could adapt to all this. He really liked Leia, but the more time he spent with her, the more he realized that if he was going to date Leia, he was going to date her family too and that wasn't something he was used to. His previous girlfriend's didn't have overprotective father's that expected him to prove himself worthy of their daughters. And Jake wasn't sure he could ever live up to expectations of Anakin Skywalker and sometimes, he wasn't sure he even wanted to try.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leia asked. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, as he went back to eating.

"Sorry we're late!" Ryoo called, as she arrived with Lando.

"I was wondering where you two were. We saved your seats," Sola called, as they sat down and dished out food as it was passed to them. As their eating soon slowed, conversation increased and eventually, all the kids left for the rec room to socialize among themselves and watch the Holonet. Once they had left, Yan chose that time to tell Anakin and Padme of the recent developments concerning Dathomir.

"We spoke to the Queen of Dathomir again today," Yan began.

"The issue is coming to a head in the Senate. We were just discussing it today during the committee meeting," Padme mentioned.

"Yes and I suspect that your committee, as well as the Senate are divided," Yan replied. Padme nodded.

"I used to be the first one to welcome a new planet that was interested in reforming to democracy and I used to speak against those who tried to keep them out, because of past history or transgressions. But after Falleen…" Padme trailed off.

"You have every right to be leery, especially with a planet which has the colorful and destructive path that Dathomir has. That is why the Council has decided that we will not make our final ruling until we are satisfied with the results of our investigation," Yan said.

"So you're going to send a team to observe and investigate Dathomir?" Anakin asked.

"Not exactly, at least not yet," Qui-Gon piped in.

"What you mean?" Anakin asked.

"First, the Queen is sending her personal and most trusted advisor to plead her case to us and translate her intentions so we may examine them together," Yan stated.

"Well, I guess that's a start," Anakin replied, as Qui-Gon and Yan exchanged a peculiar glance.

"What?" Anakin questioned.

"It just so happens that we don't exactly have a high opinion of this advisor the Queen so blindly trusts," Qui-Gon replied.

"You know her?" Anakin asked.

"So do you," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked confused.

"I don't know anyone from Dathomir," he said.

"We know, but she's not exactly a native to Dathomir, though she has been a part of their society since just after the Clone Wars," Yan replied.

"Who is this woman?" Padme asked.

"Her name is Callista Ming and she's a former rogue Jedi," Yan stated. Anakin groaned.

"Please tell me you're joking," Anakin said.

"Who is Callista?" Padme asked.

"The most obnoxious, conceded, selfish Sith witch in the galaxy," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"She's what you might know as a quote, man-eater," Obi-Wan told his sister-in-law.

"One of those, I see. I suppose she thinks she's the Force's gift to all men," Padme said.

"And then some, but according to the Queen, she has found her niche within the Dathomirian society," Yan replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. She probably loves living in a society where men are practically slaves to the women," Anakin spat.

"Why exactly was she a rogue Jedi? What does that even mean?" Padme asked.

"She grew up from a very young age as part of a clan of rogue Jedi. We referred to them as rogues, because they do not acknowledge the rules and mandate of the Council. But during the Clone Wars, when it reached the outer rim, they were pulled in and many were killed. Callista disappeared near the end and today was the first indication we had that she was even still alive," Qui-Gon explained.

"And I'm guessing by your reaction that you've had a few altercations with her?" Padme asked her husband. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"If you call being turned down by him with contempt an altercation," Obi-Wan mused.

"She hit on you?" Padme teased. Anakin scoffed.

"She hits on any man with a pulse. I was young, but I had standards and she'd only been in the Temple two weeks and had already slept with at least four guys that I knew of. Even with my raging teenage hormones at the time, I wasn't even attracted to her in the slightest. Probably because I knew she just wanted to use me," Anakin replied.

"So what you're saying is that she's a _chutta_," Sola blurted out, causing them to chuckle.

"Exactly, but I guess if the Queen is sending her, then we have to try to make our decision based upon what Callista presents to us on the Queen's behalf," Anakin said.

"Yes, but that's only the first part of the process," Qui-Gon continued.

"What else is there?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the Queen wants us to then send someone to observe their society first hand and she has requested that it be you and Padme," Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh great, I knew there was a catch," Anakin grumbled.

"You want Ani and me to go to Dathomir?" Padme asked.

"It's not exactly what we want, but the Queen is convinced that a visit from the Chosen One could draw the attention of the other tribes and could bring them together. The Legend of the Chosen One goes back centuries on Dathomir and you're about the only man any of these women will truly respect or better yet, fear," Yan stated. Anakin shook his head.

"I don't like this," Anakin said.

"I'm not so sure I do either," Padme added.

"Neither do we, but if we are to provide a fair chance to Dathomir, then this is what we must do. I believe that you two could make a greater impact on their society than you realize. Your love is a powerful thing. We've all seen it work miracles and the Council does believe the Queen is sincere. The question remains: are her people as sincere about change as she is. And that is the question that we believe you two can help us answer," Yan told them. Anakin and Padme nodded in understanding.

"We understand, though I didn't plan on taking Padme to Dathomir for our twentieth anniversary," Anakin mentioned.

"We realize that it is rotten timing, but it couldn't be avoided," Qui-Gon apologized.

"It's okay. I'll be happy wherever we go, as long as we're together," Padme told her husband.

"So when does Callista grace us with her vile presence?" Anakin asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Yan replied.

"So, I guess she'll be attending our annual charity ball?" Padme asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, but I will make sure she is kept in line," Yan promised. Padme nodded. It was that time of year again when Padme held her annual charity ball at Calin's resort. As always, all the proceeds raised went to benefit her charity which helped battered women and their children. Anakin sensed what his wife was thinking.

"Don't worry angel, no one, especially not the likes of Callista Ming is going to ruin your Charity Ball," Anakin promised. Padme smiled and kissed him softly.

"I know, because I always have faith in our love," she replied.

* * *

Jake and Leia watched the big holo screen, as Jayden and Luke dueled on the flight simulator game.

"You can't beat me, Jay," Luke taunted, as they flew side by side.

"We'll see, big brother," Jayden replied, as he edged ahead of him. But at the last minute, Luke fired his turbo thrusters and pulled ahead for the win.

"What? Where did that come from?" Jayden called.

"You used your turbos too early and burned them out. Rookie mistake, as Dad would say," Luke said, with a victorious smile. Jayden scoffed.

"Okay fine, you got Dad's piloting skills, but we both know I can beat you in a light saber spar," Jayden replied.

"Yeah, yeah, says the loser. How about giving it a try, Jake?" Luke asked his sister's boyfriend.

"You want me to try and compete against you?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I'll go easy on you," Luke replied.

"Okay, but I'm pretty bad at these things," Jake said.

"All the more reason to practice," Luke replied, as Jayden plopped down on the sofa next to Natalie, who was reading something on her datapad. She giggled, as Jayden leaned over and kissed her neck playfully.

"Studying?" he asked.

"Yes, but I could use a break," she replied, as she put her datapad down.

"I like breaks," he said, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh…get a room," Jenna complained.

"This is a room," Jayden retorted and Jenna gave him a sarcastic glared.

"I'm going to call Marcus," Jenna said, as she exited the room.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk in park?" Shane asked. Kimberly smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Do you think your parents would be okay with that?" he asked. She nodded.

"They love you and they trust you. You're an Organa, after all," she replied. He smiled.

"I guess I am," he said, as they joined hands and walked out. Leia saw Lando and Ryoo stand up as well.

"Well, we're going back to the resort to hang out. We'll see you later," Ryoo told her.

"Wait…do you think Jake and I could tag along and hang out?" Leia asked. Ryoo shrugged.

"Sure, if it's okay with your parents," Ryoo replied.

"Yeah, my Dad will be around, so I'm sure your parents will be okay with it," Lando added.

"Sounds like fun," Jake said.

"You coming Luke?" Ryoo asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go get in some extra sparring practice at the Temple tonight with Mara and Master Windu," Luke replied.

"Okay, see you later," Ryoo called, as she and Lando left with Leia and Jake in tow. Once Anakin and Padme gave Leia their permission, they left for Lando's place.


	3. Part 3 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I had someone that told me they were disappointed in Luke's lack of story thus far in the series and for those that are, I promise you will be disappointed no more from this point on. Luke gets a big storyline from this point on and I hope no one will be disappointed any longer. So, on with the story!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Mara exchanged several strikes with Luke, as emerald blade met sapphire blade. Mace watched from the sidelines, as the padawans dueled.

"So again, why are you here on Friday night?" Mara asked.

"I could ask you the same," Luke replied.

"I'm getting in a quick spar…before my date," Mara said.

"A date, huh? I bet Tek can't wait to inflict his phony charms on you," Luke replied.

"Jealous?" she challenged. He scoffed.

"Please, just a concerned friend. Tek wants one thing from you," Luke warned.

"You sound like my Dad, but it's like I told him, Tek isn't like that. And if it turns out that he is, then I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Mara said, as she swept Luke's legs out from under him.

"You shouldn't get distracted during battle," she warned, as she offered her hand to him. He accepted and pulled himself up.

"A lucky hit," Luke said.

"There's no such thing as luck," she reminded.

"I'm going to hit the showers, because I have a hot date. What are you going to do tonight?" she asked. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll probably just go home," Luke replied. She scoffed.

"You really need to get out more. You know, there are a lot of girls here in the Temple that would kill for a chance to go on a date with Luke Skywalker. You should let me set you up," she said. He shook his head.

"No thanks," he replied. She shrugged.

"Your loss. See you later," Mara called, as she left for the showers. Luke sighed and went for the boys' showers to clean up as well.

* * *

After Mara and Luke left to clean up, Mace received a comm from Kit. It seemed that their guest had arrived early on platform B and as he rounded the corner, he saw the small shuttle fire its landing thrusters. He joined Kit and Yoda on the platform, as the ramp lowered and a woman walked down it. She wore a blue skin tight flight suit and a permanent smirk on her face. Her blonde hair was combed back and it brushed at her shoulders.

"Callista," Mace greeted with a curt nod.

"Well, never thought I'd be back here again," she said, as she looked around.

"It hasn't really changed much, but I guess I'm not surprised. You Jedi and your tradition," she mused. Mace suppressed an eye roll.

"You're early, but we have guest room prepared. And if you're hungry, the dining hall is still serving evening meal," Mace said. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I remember the food and experiencing it once was enough. I'll go out and catch a bite later," Callista replied.

"Very well, we'll see you to your room. The Council meets at eight a.m. tomorrow morning," Mace stated. She winced.

"I'm not really a morning person, so do you think we can move that meeting to the afternoon?" she asked. Mace gave her a stern look.

"We'll see you in the morning at eight a.m., Ms. Ming," Mace replied, as the three Jedi Masters walked away.

"Well, that man still has no sense of humor," she joked to herself, as she opened the door to her quarters. She was about to go inside, until she spotted a blonde young man that looked vaguely familiar. Curious as to whom he was, she closed the door after tossing her travel case inside and followed him.

* * *

Shane held Kimberly's hand, as they trekked through the beautiful gardens at Calin's resort. They had decided to ride along with Lando, Ryoo, and the others, for the gardens at the Calrissian resort were private and off limits to any prying Holonet, who never stopped trying to follow any of the Skywalker children. The others were inside at the teen hotspot that the resort hosted on the weekends. It was like a club atmosphere, except Calin had strict security on duty, no alcohol was served and anyone caught doing spices was kicked out. After enjoying a few dances, Shane and Kimberly had stepped out into the gardens. They stopped before a bush of angel blossoms and gazed out to the cityscape, which was lit up brilliantly in the midnight blue sky. Shane smiled at her and plucked a single angel blossom from the bush. Kimberly gasped.

"Shane, I don't think we're supposed to pick those," Kimberly said. He grinned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Calrissian gave me permission to pick one for you. He said they're a favorite among the Skywalker females," Shane replied. Kimberly smiled shyly.

"They are, thank you. I love these flowers," she said, as she inhaled the fragrant aroma from the white/pink colored blossom. Shane brushed her hair from her face and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She felt herself blushing under his handsome stare. And before either of them knew it, their lips were pressed together in their most heated, passionate kiss yet. Shane moved his lips over hers tenderly, as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Me too," she replied, as they joined hands and continued their walk.

* * *

Leia smiled, as she danced to a slow, romantic tune with Jake. Their small tiff early was a distant memory and they had been having a great time. As the song ended, Leia's comm chimed. She looked at it.

"It's Mara, I bet she's calling to tell me about her date. Do you mind if I go take this? I'll only be a few minutes," Leia said. He smiled.

"Take your time. I'll get us something to drink," Jake replied. Leia kissed his cheek and went to find a place where she could hear better. Jake approached the bar.

"I'll take a jawa juice and a virgin shurra twist," Jake ordered, as the bartender nodded and went to make the drinks.

"Ugh…this place is so lame. There's not one drop of alcohol or a death stick in sight," Veronica said, as she approached. Jake sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. She pouted her lips.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me, Jakie?" she asked.

"Not really. How did you know I was here?" he asked. She scoffed.

"Because your perfect little girlfriend's goody two shoes parents wouldn't let her near a real club, so I deduced that you'd be at Calrissian's lame so called teen club," Veronica said. Jake glared at her.

"Well, if you don't like it here, then leave," he replied.

"I would, except then I wouldn't get to see you. I miss going out to the real clubs with you and having real fun," Veronica said.

"I'm with Leia now and I don't miss any of the stuff we used to do," he insisted. She smirked.

"Oh really, you don't miss all those nights we went back to my place and had amazing sex? Because Force knows, you're not getting any with little Ms. Perfect, am I right?" Veronica taunted. Jake clenched his teeth.

"Leia wants to wait and I respect that," Jake told her. Veronica laughed.

"And you're so hard up that you're actually considering letting me fulfill your needs," she said seductively.

"No I'm not. Will you please just leave?" he begged.

"You wanted me that night a few weeks ago, when your perfect little pixie-like girlfriend was off world. You wanted a real woman, who knows how to please a man. And you had me…again and again…and again," Veronica goaded in his ear.

"It was a mistake!" he hissed angrily.

"I don't even remember it. I was really drunk," he added.

"Oh, you were drunk, but I'm pretty sure you're lying about not remembering it. You just want to act like it didn't happen, so she won't find out, because you know she'll dump you if she found out that you cheated on her," Veronica said.

"Please Veronica…you can't tell her," Jake pleaded.

"Oh, I never reveal a juicy secret like this until I know that I will get something out of it. Though I have to admit, I will love seeing the look on her pretty perfect face when she finds out her first boyfriend cheated on her, because she wouldn't let you fuck her," Veronica hissed. Jake glared at her.

"Leia is a beautiful, respectable young woman, not a whore like you," he hissed back. Veronica glared at him.

"Careful or I just might decide to shatter her heart tonight by telling her everything," Veronica warned.

"What do you want? What will it take to get you to stay quiet?" Jake asked. Veronica smirked evilly, as he fell into her carefully laid trap. It would be interesting to see how much he would do for the little twit he called a girlfriend.

"I don't need money. I have plenty of my own," she replied.

"Fine, then what do you want?" he repeated. She cocked her head.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll find something. I know I'll need a favor sooner or later and when I do, I will call. And if you refuse to do what I want, then I'll march right over to Republic 500, tell Leia everything in front of her parents, and watch while Leia dumps you in a fury of tears and you go to the top of Anakin Skywalker's long list of enemies," Veronica hissed.

"Fine, just get out here," Jake growled. She smirked.

"Later lover, let me know if you need to get laid, because I think we both know that there's no way she'll be going to bed with you anytime soon," Veronica goaded, as she stalked off, quickly disappearing. Leia returned and noticed the tense look on her boyfriend's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. He smiled quickly and his tension ebbed away.

"Of course, especially now that you're back," Jake replied, as he handed her a glass.

"I got you a virgin shurra twist," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, as she sipped at it.

"Hey, look what the Nexu dragged in!" Lando called loudly to everyone, as he had his arm around another young man's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't been gone that long," Han drawled, trying to avoid a lot of attention.

"It's good to see you Han. How's the scoundrel's life?" Ryoo asked. Han smirked.

"Pretty damn lucrative," Han replied, as he held up a palm full of credits.

"And there's more where this came from," he added.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, noticing that Leia's gaze was transfixed on this man.

"He's…an old friend of the family," Leia replied, as she looked back at Jake. Han lay eyes on Leia for the first time in two years and their eyes met. Leia quickly looked away and back at Jake, as he started talking to her again.

* * *

Padme giggled, as she guided the fork into his mouth, again getting frosting on his lips on purpose. They were alone now. Everyone had returned to their respective homes, as the hour neared ten and the kids were out.

"You're just determined to get frosting all over my face again," he joked. She smirked.

"I like cleaning it off," she replied, as she kissed him sensually.

"I like when you clean it off too," he said huskily, as their lips met passionately again.

"I think I want seconds on dessert," she told him.

"More cake?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I want you for dessert," she replied seductively, as she took his hand. He smirked.

"Does that mean we're not waiting up for the kids?" he asked.

"They'll fine. I mean, they're with Ryoo and Lando. And Luke should be home from the Temple soon. Besides, you know how uptight they get when they find us waiting for them when they get home. They're good kids and we trust them," Padme replied. He nodded.

"You're right. They're almost adults and you're, they are good kids. We did well," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, as they ascended the stairs together.

* * *

Luke made his way to the landing bay where his speeder was parked. Callista rounded the corner, just as Luke was about to get in.

"Hey kid," she called. Luke turned and was perplexed, because he didn't recognize her. It wasn't often that there was someone in the Temple that he didn't recognize, as the Jedi didn't just let anyone roam the halls.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Callista Ming and by the looks of you, I'd say that you're somehow related to Anakin Skywalker," she said.

"I'm his son, Luke," he replied. She looked him up and down.

"Lucky you. You inherited his good looks," she said, making him blush.

"I haven't ever seen you in the Temple. Are you a Jedi?" Luke asked, recovering quickly from his shyness. She scoffed.

"Thankfully no," she replied.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"No offense to you, but the Council never saw eye to eye with my clan of rogue Jedi and they're rules were always too strict for our tastes. I lost most of my clan during the Clone Wars and I've been living on Dathomir since the end of the war," she said.

"Dathomir…you're a witch?" he asked. She laughed.

"Most would say so," she mused.

"Well, nice to meet you. You must be here representing Dathomir. I've heard my parents talking about your planet wanting admission to the Republic," Luke mentioned. She smirked.

"Well, if you heard them talking, then you probably heard all kinds of things about me," Callista replied. Luke shrugged.

"Dad's never mentioned you before until he found out you were coming as Dathomir's representative," Luke said. Callista chuckled.

"Well, the other things you heard about me from are probably true too, but I'm still not as bad as he makes me out to be. I had a pretty big crush on him when we were padawans and so I did act a little obnoxious. But now I've moved on and I represent the people of Dathomir. Though I'm no fan of the Republic, I do believe that it may bring our civil war to an end, with the help of the Jedi and the Clone army," Callista said.

"Well, if you're truly sincere, then you can have no better allies than my parents," Luke replied.

"So I've heard," she said, as he started to get into his speeder.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" she asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Sometimes we go to the holoplex or hang out at Mr. Calrissian's resort," Luke replied.

"Do you ever hit any of the clubs?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, my parents don't like us going to those places. They're just too dangerous," Luke replied. Callista looked at him strangely.

"Too dangerous? Of course they're dangerous, that's all part of the fun," she mused.

"Not for a Skywalker. Besides, my parents prefer it if we don't drink," Luke replied.

"But aren't you eighteen?" she asked. Luke nodded.

"Then you're legally old enough to kick back a few," she replied.

"I know, but my Mom is from Naboo and she really wants us to wait until we're twenty-one, the legal age on Naboo. She just worries about us and so does Dad. There's a lot of people out there that would love to use one of us against them," Luke said.

"Come on, live a little. Do you always do exactly what mommy and daddy tell you?" Callista asked. Luke looked at her.

"I guess," he replied. She smirked.

"Well, it's time to change that and get you a life. You're too well behaved for an eighteen-year-old young man and I think it's time you have some fun. Fortunately, I know just the place to go. Scoot over," she said, nudging him out of the driver's seat.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Luke said. She looked over and smiled at him. He blushed, as she put one finger under his chin, elevating his head and looking him straight in the eye.

"Stick with me kid and you'll be too busy having the time of your life to care," she said. He blushed furiously, as she sped off into the busy evening traffic.

* * *

"Well, well, Leia Skywalker. You're all grown up," Han said, as he approached while Jake was away refilling their drinks.

"Nice of you to notice. You look like you're doing well for yourself," Leia replied.

"I'm doing okay," he said.

"And what exactly is it that you're doing anyway?" she asked.

"Freelance work," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a fancy word for smuggler for hire?" she asked. He glared at her.

"So what if it is?" he challenged. She shrugged.

"It's fine, if that's really the kind of life you want to lead. Perhaps it suits you, because you do seem to be doing well. My Grandpa Riley always says it's a dangerous, dirty business and that he was lucky to get out of it with his life," Leia replied.

"Yeah, well I know what I'm doing and I'm going to be a very rich man. And don't worry, I've been operating in the outer rim, so I can't be arrested, because the Jedi have no jurisdiction there," he said smugly. Leia smirked back.

"It seems that you've thought of everything," she replied.

"Yeah, so who's the pansy you're with?" Han asked. Leia's mouth fell open in outrage.

"Jake is not a pansy," Leia spat. Han smirked.

"Please, I bet if I held my blaster up in this room, he'd be the first one cowering under a table," Han retorted.

"Jake doesn't believe in violence and there's nothing wrong with that," Leia protested. Han snorted.

"You mean he's a wimp that couldn't defend you if he tried. How does your Dad feel about that?" Han asked. Leia fumed.

"It's none of your business. I like Jake and that means Daddy will just have to eventually get used to him," Leia replied. Han chuckled.

"So in other words, he can't stand him," Han said. Leia glared at him.

"Why do you care?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't, except for I know guys and he's gonna break your heart," Han said.

"You don't even know him," Leia protested.

"Don't have to. He wants one thing from you and he'll keep after you until you give it to him," Han said.

"Well you would know, since I'm sure you've been with your share of girls," Leia hissed. Han smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that. But you're a nice girl and your parents did a lot for me and my mom, so I don't want to see you get hurt," he said. Leia smirked and stepped closer.

"So you say, but maybe you're telling me all this, not because your fond of my parents, but because you're really…jealous," Leia said, staring up into his eyes. He smirked.

"You wish, sister," he hissed back. She smirked.

"No, I don't. Because I have Jake," she replied.

"So you keep saying. But when you were talking to your friend Mara, I saw Mr. Perfect talking to some tall, smoking blonde and she looked pretty interested in your man. And he wasn't doing much to fight her off," Han told her. Leia looked surprised and knew immediately that Han was talking about Veronica. She wondered how the hell she knew they would be here and why Jake would even give her the time of day. She pushed the questions swirling in her head out and glared at him.

"Jake loves me and can't stand Veronica. He's just too polite to tell her off," Leia told him. He shrugged.

"I hope you're right, because if he hurts you then, well, I think your dad will hunt him down like a rapid Nexu and make him pay…as well he should," Han said, as he gulped down his drink and walked away. Leia stared after him and swallowed the lump in her throat. Being that close to Han had made her both excited and nervous at the same time. And she was surprised that her crush on him hadn't lessened over time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked, as he returned with their drinks.

"I don't know. Tell me why Veronica was here and we'll see," Leia said, looking right through him. Jake froze and swallowed hard. How had she found out? If he lied, she might sense it and if he told her the truth, he'd lose her forever. He looked at her, as she waited for his answer with a demanding look…


	4. Part 4 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this next installment.

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked, as he returned with their drinks.

"I don't know. Tell me why Veronica was here and we'll see," Leia said, looking right through him. Jake froze and swallowed hard. How had she found out? If he lied, she might sense it and if he told her the truth, he'd lose her forever. He looked at her, as she waited for his answer with a demanding look.

"I…I asked her the same question," Jake replied. That part wasn't a lie.

"And?" she asked. He shrugged.

"She guessed we might come here tonight, you know, since your parents aren't too keen on the real clubs," he replied. Leia rolled her eyes.

"What is her problem? Why is she always trying to be everywhere we are?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, she's just jealous of what we have," Jake replied. That wasn't entirely a lie either, as he suspected that Veronica was insanely jealous of Leia and covered it up with contempt toward her.

"You think?" she asked.

"Of course. You're beautiful, smart, and kind. Veronica knows she can't compete with you in my eyes, so that's why she's so volatile toward you," Jake said. Leia smiled and hugged him and Jake was surprised he had managed to neither lie nor tell the complete truth during that conversation. His Uncle was right. He had the makings of a skilled politician in him.

"I told her to get lost and that you're my girlfriend, so she would just have to deal with it. But you know Veronica, she never takes the hint," Jake added.

"Well, I'm just glad she's gone," Leia replied.

"Me too," he added, as they drank together. Leia's eyes wandered around the room and again found Han, as he sat a table with Lando and Ryoo, catching up. She mentally cursed herself, as she forced her attention back to Jake.

* * *

Luke looked at the club in front of them, as Callista parked the speeder. It was one of the worst in the lower levels. If his mother knew he was in this part of Coruscant without his father right now, she'd be worried sick.

"Callista, this place is pretty rough. I don't think this is such a good idea," Luke said. Callista smirked.

"Lighten up handsome, it'll be fun and you'll be safe with me. I've kept up with my light saber skills over the years," she replied, as she hopped out.

"Come on, don't you get a little tired of always being the good son? I know for a fact that your father and uncle used to come to this place and they're both fine," Callista said. The more Luke thought about it, the more he realized that he was tired of always doing everything his parents told him to. His other siblings, with the exception of Kimberly perhaps, were always pushing the limits. His parents were really overprotective sometimes and one visit to a club would be fun and exciting. Luke was bored and he was ready to take a few risks.

"You're right, let's go get a drink," he replied. Callista smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said, as they walked into the loud club.

* * *

Leia kissed Jake goodnight on the veranda and he kissed back eagerly. The apartment was dark, with the exception of her mother's gorgeous fountain. It was one of the first times she had ever come home and did not find her father waiting for her to get home. She knew that was her mother's doing. She broke the kiss and smiled at Jake.

"I had a great time. Good night," she said.

"It's not that late and if your parents are in bed, then maybe we could go to the rec room and hang out for a while," he suggested.

"That's probably not a good idea. My parents are trusting me to say goodnight to you and not sneak you into the house. I would rather not break their trust again after the last time I snuck out with you a couple years ago. It's taken me a long time to gain that trust back," Leia said. Jake nodded and sighed.

"I know you think my parents are too overprotective, but they're only like that because they love me so much. Please understand," Leia pleaded. He nodded.

"I do. Sometimes it seems like I don't, but that's just because I'm not used to having such a big family. Since I was ten, it's been just my Uncle and me. And I've never had Sith Lords and Bounty Hunters coming after my family constantly, so I guess your parents have every reason to be overprotective," Jake replied. Leia smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. And…thanks for understanding that I'm ready to…be intimate," she whispered. He nodded.

"Of course," he replied quietly, as she kissed him goodnight and went inside the darkened apartment. Jake watched her for a moment, before getting into his speeder and flying away.

"Go on…taste it," Callista said, as she tipped the shot glass back and gulped down the amber colored liquid. Luke looked at his own with uncertainty and took a sip. He made a face, as the strong liquid slid down his throat.

"Don't sip at it. It's a shot. Tip it back and gulp it down," Callista instructed. Luke shook his head.

"Here goes," Luke said, as he gulped the drink down. He made an awful face, as the liquid burned its way down his throat.

"Oh man, that is nasty stuff," Luke groaned.

"You get used to it," Callista said, as she did another one and had Luke's glass refilled.

"So, tell me about yourself," Callista requested. Luke shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. I have a twin sister, two younger sisters, and a younger brother, and my Dad has been training me lately to get ready for the trials," Luke said.

"Do you think you're ready for the trials?" she asked. He nodded.

"I think I am. I know they're going to the hardest thing I've ever done, but I think I'm ready for the challenge," Luke replied.

"What does your dad think?" Callista asked. Luke shrugged.

"He hasn't really told me yet," Luke replied.

"Well, if you think you're ready, then you should tell him," Callista said. Luke smiled.

"Sure, I can tell Dad that I'm ready all I want, but it will be his decision when I'm ready and he'll tell me when it's time," Luke replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why?" he asked in return.

"Luke, they're your trials and you should be able to decide when you're ready. That's just my opinion," Callista replied. Luke shook his head.

"That's not how it works," he said.

"Yeah, I know. The Jedi and their mysterious ways. That's why I never could adapt. I like doing things my way," Callista said, as she drank another shot.

"Go on, have another. Tonight's all about letting loose," she urged. Luke looked at the shot and drank it quickly, finding that the second one went down much easier than the first.

"See, I told you that you'd like it," Callista said, noticing not for the first time how cute he was, just like his Dad. Her old attraction to Anakin was coming back full force, but since she couldn't have him, then Luke would be a very satisfactory replacement. And fortunately for her, the young man, whose eighteen-year-old hormones were raging, was quite smitten with her already.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Anakin was just finishing his meditating. The house was still quiet and Anakin could feel the peaceful auras around each member of his family. Luke wasn't home, but that didn't worry Anakin. He was at the Temple last night and it wasn't unusual for him to hang on there and sleep in his room there when it got late.

Today was a very special day. Not only was tonight Padme's Charity Ball, but it was also their twentieth wedding anniversary. They were of course going to celebrate later with a romantic getaway for just the two of them, but they would also celebrate today. Artoo whirled cheerily, as he parked the speeder on the veranda and hopped out. Threepio got out as well and trotted toward him with a bouquet of angel blossoms.

"Thanks Threepio, these are perfect," Anakin said, as he took the fresh flowers from him.

"You're most welcome, Master Ani," Threepio replied. Artoo whirled impatiently and Anakin patted him on his domed head.

"I didn't forget you either, buddy. There's a nice oil bath in the near future for you for this," Anakin promised.

"Would you like me start breakfast now, Master Ani?" Threepio asked. Anakin nodded.

"That'd be great. Thanks," Anakin said, as he went back upstairs where he slipped quietly into their bedroom. His rested his gaze on his beautiful, sleeping wife of twenty years and marveled at her angelic beauty, as he often did. He placed the bouquet in the vase he had waiting full of water on the bedside table, but took one out of the flowers from the bouquet. He sat beside her and gently touched the flower's petals to her cheek, gently tracing it along the side of her face. She cooed sweetly, making him smile, as he traced it across her forehead and finally down her nose, letting her inhale the sweet, fresh scent. He traced it lightly over her lips, as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him through sleep filled eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied, as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Happy twentieth anniversary, my sweet, beautiful angel," he whispered, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Happy twentieth anniversary, my sweet, handsome protector," she whispered back.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she said, as she admired the vase full of angel blossoms.

"And that's only the beginning of everything I have planned. Our romantic getaway together has to be postponed for a while, but we're still going to celebrate today, starting with a romantic picnic in Calin's gardens and then with tonight, where I plan to dance the night away with my insanely beautiful wife," he told her. She smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, as their lips met again.

"But you know what would be the perfect way to start off this day?" she questioned. He looked at her slyly

"I have a few ideas, but why don't you elaborate for me," he replied. She smiled and kissed him again, welcoming his protective weight over her, as passion, a passion that burned hotter and brighter than ever, consumed them.

* * *

_Sometime later_

Padme giggled, as they entered the kitchen while he tickled her sides.

"Stop it," she scolded.

"You know me, I can't keep my hands off you," Anakin said, as he kissed her neck.

"I know," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Breakfast is ready kids!" Padme called. Leia was followed into the kitchen by her three younger siblings, as they sat down.

"Happy Anniversary," Kimberly told her parents, as she hugged them both.

"Thank you sweetheart," Padme replied, as she looked around for her oldest son.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He must have stayed at the Temple last night," Anakin replied. Padme accepted that answer, knowing it wasn't really out of the ordinary for Luke to crash in his room at the Temple.

But just as they were finishing breakfast, they heard some noise on the veranda and they all went out into the living area to see what the commotion was.

That's when they found Luke laying on the floor, having tripped on his way in, laughing. And standing over him, chuckling as well, was a blonde haired woman who was about Anakin's age. And Anakin could smell the liquor on his son from all the way across the room.

"Callista Ming," he said, as he glared at her.

"Anakin Skywalker, long time no see," she replied, looking him up and down with a hungry gaze.

"Luke, are you okay?" Padme asked.

"Huh…oh hi mom," Luke slurred, as looked up at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Anakin demanded of Callista. But she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I got in last night and met your son. We decided to go get a few drinks together and get to know each other. Unfortunately, Luke doesn't hold his liquor as well as I do and had too many," Callista explained. Anakin looked at her incredulously.

"You're here on Coruscant five minutes and you think it's okay to take our son drinking? Are you insane?" Anakin asked, then thought about it for a minute.

"Wait…don't answer that," Anakin spat. Callista chuckled.

"You always were cute when you were mad. I'm sure you agree, Senator," Callista said to Padme.

"I agree with my husband that it was completely irresponsible and totally out of line for you to take our son out drinking," Padme said. She just shrugged.

"He's eighteen and he wanted to go. He's good looking, like his father. I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick, when it comes to your boys," Callista said, noticing Jayden too. Padme fumed.

"I'd like to beat you with a stick right now," Padme snapped, making Callista laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd feel that way when you found out I "corrupted" your precious baby boy," Callista joked, but neither Anakin nor Padme thought she was funny.

"This is serious! You're supposed to be here to represent your planet, not go out partying, especially not with our son," Anakin said.

"I felt that I could do both," Callista shrugged. Luke giggled.

"We had a great time," he slurred. She chuckled.

"He's right and if hadn't got so hammered, we'd probably still be having fun," Callista leered. Anakin looked between them and noticed Luke's lips were tinted with the color of Callista's lipstick. And that's when they all felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees in the room.

"No…no way in hell," Anakin growled, as Callista smirked.

"What can I say? I'm just one lonely woman and he's such a young, handsome, and very eager young man who happens to be attracted to me," Callista stated. Padme gasped and Luke's siblings caught onto what was going on.

"Gross," Jayden said, wrinkling his nose. Callista looked at him.

"You'd only be so lucky, kid," she boasted.

"Yeah right," he replied.

"You wish," Jenna added.

"Yeah, I can't believe Luke kissed you. You're…old," Leia continued. Callista looked offended, though she hid it under another smirk.

"I'm the same age as your father, which makes me younger than your mother," Callista told them.

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad look a lot younger than they are. You don't," Leia retorted.

"You have a sharp tongue. I suppose I should have expected that from your daughter," Callista said dryly, as she looked back at Anakin.

"They're right. You're twenty-two years older than him, so what the hell do you think you're doing with him? Anakin questioned. She shrugged.

"Last time I checked, we were just having fun," Callista said.

"Yeah, we were just having fun. Lighten up, Dad," Luke slurred. Anakin gave him a waning look.

"Well, you've had your fun and now you should go. And while your at, you should stay away from our son," Padme said sternly. Callista chuckled.

"Well, Coruscant is going to be a lot more fun than I thought. Just messing with your perfect little world is going to be a hoot," she joked. Anakin put his arm around his wife's waist.

"If you mess with her or my kids, then you're messing with me and I don't think you can handle that," Anakin warned. Callista only smirked.

"I can handle more than you think," she replied, as she walked toward her speeder on the veranda.

"And I'll stay away from your son…but there's no guarantee he'll stay away from me," Callista leered. Padme fumed and was going to march out after, but Anakin held her back. Callista laughed, as she sped away in her speeder. Padme turned to him, as he lifted their son up and over his shoulder.

"What's gotten into him? He's never acted like this," Padme fretted.

"I don't know, but when he sobers up, we'll be having a very long talk," Anakin replied, as he carried him up to his room to sleep it off. Luke would wake up hung over and sick and after he recovered enough, he would be sitting down for a talk with his parents so they could get to the bottom of his sudden bad behavior.

* * *

Callista entered the Council room that afternoon and stood before them. She noticed Dooku and Qui-Gon's icy gazes first. It seemed that this family had no secrets, for Anakin had already filled them in on her antics with Luke since her arrival. Obi-Wan and Mace's gazes were none too kind and Anakin's was down right frigid.

"You know, you're making the room a lot colder than it needs to be," Obi-Wan mused to his little brother.

"How would you react if a man twenty-two years older than one of your daughters preyed on her innocence and inexperience, took her out, got her drunk, and took advantage of her?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at him and nodded.

"It would be colder than Hoth in here right now if that were the case. But do you really think they slept together?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure she would have taken advantage of him if he hadn't been too drunk to stand up," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"You do realize that you're going to have to impartial to her when it comes to discussing Dathomir's acceptance proceedings, right?" he asked. Anakin scoffed.

"Fat chance of that happening," Anakin replied.

"This meeting will come to order," Mace announced, as Callista took her seat in the guest chair.

"As you know Callista, you are here to represent your people and plead their case for Dathomir's request to be admitted to the Republic. After we make our determination, based upon your testimony, we will take our recommendation to the Chancellor," Mace stated. Callista nodded, as she rose from her seat.

"Our planet has been torn apart in recent years a civil war. It finally ended with the crowning of Queen Rayna, but unfortunately, her evil twin sisters have led a violent, powerful resistance. We believe that being a part of the Republic could help bring order to our planet. And with the help of the Jedi and Clone efforts, we can quell the resistance, arrest my Queen's sisters, and restore peace," Callista explained.

"In the past, your planet has had no interest in being part of the Republic. Your planet has also been hostile to visitors in the past and some would argue that you practice slavery in regards to the males on your planet. Why should we now believe that your intentions are pure or that your people really want to change?" Yan asked.

"Not all of them do, but the majority who follow Queen Rayna do. We have been hostile to visitors in the past, but we've realized now that change is the only way to ensure our survival. But we cannot do it on our own and my Queen pleads for your help," Callista answered.

"The Republic has a no tolerance slavery policy and they will perform continued evaluations to make sure the men in your society indeed continue to have equal rights," Anakin stated. Callista nodded.

"I understand and I will present your terms to my Queen," Callista replied.

"We will make our own recommendations to the Chancellor, but our final decision will not be made until we send one of our own and a representative from the Senate to observe your society for themselves. And according your Queen, which with whom we agree, Anakin and Padme are the most effective choice for this task," Mace stated. Callista nodded and Anakin smirked.

"Makes you kind of wish you hadn't gone and pulled the antics you did, huh?" Anakin asked smugly. Callista glared at him.

"I would think that you and your wife are more evolved than that. It wouldn't be fair to judge my people based on my antics alone," Callista retorted. Anakin smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll put aside our feelings toward you in order to make our decision. You'll not find a fairer or more skilled diplomat than my wife. Just the same, my warning still stands. You haven't even been here twenty-four hours and you've already interfered with Luke's training," Anakin said. Callista rolled her eyes.

"He's an adult. Maybe you and your perfect little wife should cut the umbilical cord," Callista retorted. Anakin fumed. No one, especially not this Sith witch, would tell him and Padme how to raise their kids.

"Maybe you should grow up and find someone your own age," Anakin bit back.

"Enough," Mace interrupted sternly.

"Callista, I know that you have never regarded our rules, but when it comes to the padawans, we ask that you please keep your distance. Luke is getting ready for the trials and he doesn't need that kind of distraction," Mace stated.

"Not to mention that you are much too old for him and you'll only end up breaking his heart," Anakin added. Callista scoffed.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I'm not throwing myself at you anymore," she retorted, making Anakin chuckle.

"You wish. You've seen my wife. Why would I want you?" Anakin retorted. Callista glared at him. She was about to lay into him when Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Please, this is getting us no where," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Obi-Wan is right. For any of this to work, we have to put our personal feelings aside," Mace said. Both Anakin and Callista were quiet.

"Good. Now, tonight is Senator Skywalker's annual Charity Ball. I assume you will be in attendance, representing your Queen?" Mace asked. Callista nodded.

"Of course, I'll be there," Callista replied, smirking smugly at Anakin, knowing that he was hating the fact that she would be there at his precious wife's little event. And despite the fact that she was supposed to behave, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from causing waves within the perfect little Skywalker family…


	5. Part 5 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this next installment.

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Luke groaned, as his head swam with dizziness. This was his third visit to the fresher in the last two hours and he was positive there was nothing left in his body to heave into the porcelain bowl. He regretted drinking so much, because the hangover he had was horrible. But he didn't regret going out with the Callista or kissing her either. That part of the night had been amazing. But now he knew he would soon be in for the lecture of his life from his parents. He would endure it, but he wouldn't stop seeing Callista, because despite what his parents said about her, he really did like her, despite the age difference.

"Luke…" Padme called. He groaned and stumbled out of the fresher. Padme set a tray on his bedside table and poured hot caf into a cup from a white teapot, painted with glittery flowers that looked a little misshapen. It wasn't the most elegant looking thing, but it was his Mother's favorite teapot, because he had painted it that way for her when he was five to give it to her for her life day. Ever since then, even when she entertained or had her colleagues from the Senate over, she always used that teapot.

"Here, take these with some water," she said, handing him two capsules and a glass of water.

"They'll help the headache and the caf will help your dizziness and get you sobered up," Padme said.

"Yeah so Dad can rake me over the proverbial coals," Luke quipped. Padme gave him a look.

"Is there a reason that you think your father and I are wrong to be upset with you?" she asked.

"Well, no…I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going out, but I'm eighteen and I didn't think it was a big deal. I've never given you and dad a reason not to trust me," Luke replied.

"Until now. You didn't tell us you were going out to one of Coruscant's worst clubs with Callista, because you knew how we would feel about it," Padme said.

"She's not that bad, not like Dad made her out to be," Luke said with vehement.

"She's twenty-two years older than you, sweetheart. Doesn't that bother you at all? Or at the very least make you question what her true motives are?" Padme asked.

"Oh, so she has to have ulterior motives? She can't just like me for who I am?" Luke yelled. Padme recoiled slightly, for Luke had never raised his voice to her and she wasn't surprised when her husband quickly called him on it.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Anakin said sternly, as he appeared in the doorway. He stepped in and the door quickly closed behind him, as Luke slumped onto his bed.

"I just don't know what the big deal is. I'm eighteen and if I want to go out, then why shouldn't I?" Luke questioned.

"You could have gone out with your sisters and your other friends. You know that we don't object to you going to Calin's or down to Dex's. But Club Comet is one of the worst. I've busted some of the biggest spice dealers and human traffickers there," Anakin said.

"I know that, I was with you on some of those. Don't you think I can handle myself?" Luke replied.

"Not when you're so drunk you can't even stand up!" Anakin retorted. Luke scoffed.

"Callista was right. You treat me like a baby!" Luke exclaimed.

"Only when you're acting like one," Anakin retorted.

"Luke, we love you and we only want to protect you," Padme said.

"I know, but I'm not going to stop seeing Callista just because you don't want me to," Luke replied.

"Luke, she's using you. It's what she does. There are so many nice girls out there that would love to go out with you," Anakin tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, she said you'd say that, but she told me that you never really got to know her. I'm going to give her a chance," Luke replied, as he went to his closet and pulled out his formal robes.

"I'm going to the gala tonight and I'm taking Callista as my date," Luke announced.

"Fine, even though your mother and I are against it, we won't interfere. Just see that your curb the drinking, because it can't keep interfering with your training," Anakin said. Luke nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for training in the morning, though I've been thinking that…I think ready for the trials," Luke said. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I know you don't agree, because you're not ready to let go," Luke said. Padme's mouth fell open, not believing the rebelliousness coming from her son. But her husband took it in stride.

"Well, it looks like you've got it all figured out. In one night, Callista's managed to fill you will all kinds of ideas. But if you really think you're ready, then I'll submit your name to the Council for the trials," Anakin said, as he took Padme's hand and led her to the door. Luke looked surprised.

"You will?" he asked. Anakin shrugged.

"If you really think you're ready. Perhaps Callista is far wiser than me," Anakin added. Luke shrank back a little. He hadn't meant to suggest that his father wasn't a good teacher. But he believed he was ready, or at least he thought so.

"I am ready," Luke said.

"Good. Oh, but you do know that if you fail the trials for some reason, then it will be two full years before your name can be submitted again, right?" Anakin asked.

"Um…yeah, I know that. But I'm ready," Luke said, a little less convincingly. Anakin nodded.

"Okay, let's go angel. We need to get ready," Anakin said, as he led his dumbfounded wife out of their son's room.

"What has gotten into him?" Padme wondered, as they entered their bedroom.

"He thinks he knows everything and if we fight him, he's just going to rebel more," Anakin told her.

"So we just sit back and let him carouse the Coruscant nightlife with that Sith witch?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"As hard as it will be, we're going to have to let him tumble on this one. He thinks he doesn't need us anymore and until he decides that he does again, we have to just be waiting in the wings," Anakin replied. Padme sighed.

"That's easier said than done, you know. He's my baby boy," Padme said sadly. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"I know and it won't be easy, but if we fight him on this, he'll just push us away more. Believe me, I'm not crazy about sitting by and letting Callista break his heart, because I know that's what she's going to do, but I think he needs to learn this lesson on his own," Anakin said. Padme nodded.

"I know you're right, but I still don't like it. How did this woman get such a hold on him so fast?" she wondered.

"He's young and his hormones are raging. The girl he really likes is dating someone else and all that combined with his need to rebel is clouding his judgment. Callista is stroking his ego and it will cause him to make some bad choices. But I know our son and in the end, he'll realize his mistakes and make correct his decisions," Anakin said. She nodded.

"I know, he's a good kid. The best. But that still doesn't keep me from wishing you'd Force choke that smug cradle robbing witch," Padme said, with a pout. He smirked.

"But you always tell me that Force choking is bad," he said slyly.

"It is, but there are exceptions to every rule and all bets are off when it comes to my kids. And while I would never really ask you to inflict harm on her, I can always imagine you Force choking her or her getting eaten by an Acklay," Padme mused. He smirked and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly for a long moment.

"I know it's going to be hard to let Luke stand on his own, but we have to and we'll be there when he needs us again, because I guarantee that he will," Anakin promised. She nodded.

"Let's get ready. I could use some help in the shower," she said sultrily, as she led him into the fresher. He eagerly followed.

* * *

Shane removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been hard at work with the translation of the diary all day again. It was a very slow, lengthy process, but he made a little progress everyday. He had mulled over the passage he had translated today and added it to what he had previously done so far. And the more of the script that was revealed to him, the more determined he was to have a hand in stopping these evil people. He was distantly descended from this evil race of people, but he wanted no part of that heritage. In fact, he was working to make sure they were forever damned for all they had done and tried to do.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and found his new adopted sister peering down at him.

"Oh, hey Nat," he said.

"Hey yourself, when's the last time you took a break?" she asked. He checked the chrono and his eyes widened.

"It's that late already?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go home and get ready. We have dates with a couple of Skywalkers and a charity gala to attend," she replied. Shane smiled and put everything away quickly. He was looking forward to his date with his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Luke pushed the door chime on Callista's room, as he stood there in his best formal robes. The rest of his family was going together with the Organa's and Olin's, like always, but he had opted to rebel this year and take Callista in his speeder. She answered the door and his jaw nearly dropped.

"Hey there handsome," she purred, as she invited him in. She was dressed in a curve hugging, skin tight black dress that was more appropriate for clubbing rather than prestigious event like the one they were attending. But Luke's hormones were going crazy and thus he thought she looked great. Callista knew she would turn heads and cause a commotion and that was the point.

"You…you look amazing," he said, as he offered his arm and she accepted.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty irresistible yourself. I bet we're going to make quite a scene," Callista said, as they exited and he led her to the landing pad where his speeder awaited.

* * *

"Wow…I know I say that all the time when I look at you, but wow," Anakin said, as his wife stepped out of the fresher. She had gone with a long, elegant gown this year. The dress came to her shins and was whitish/silver, as it glimmered in the light. Its beaded design that was deep blue in color and could only be described as wandering tendrils, like that of a star exploding in the sky. There were subtle slits up each side that stopped just above the knee. It was strapless, leaving her beautiful shoulders perfectly bare and the collar that rested just above her bosom was heart shaped, dipping slightly in a subtle v in the center. She wore her favorite necklace with the star pendant that he'd given her for their tenth wedding anniversary and her beautiful curls cascaded down her back.

"Thanks. I loved the design so much that I had to get the dress, because the color of the design naturally reminded me of your eyes," she said.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he said, as he gazed deeply into her eyes and her heart fluttered.

"And you are everything to me. You are my life and you make me so incredibly happy every single day," she said, gazing up at him.

"Not to mention that you're simply breathtakingly handsome," she added, as he flashed a shy smile. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I have something to go with that dress," he said, as he pulled out a small case from his robes. She looked up at him.

"Anakin…I told you not to get me anything," Padme chided, though she was excited.

"I know, but I had these made especially for you. I just can't help myself when it comes to spoiling you. Happy twentieth anniversary, angel," he said, as she opened the case and gasped. They were the most gorgeous pair of earrings she had ever seen.

"Oh Ani…they're gorgeous," she gushed. They were iridescent star shaped earrings that dangled from strands of smaller Alderaanian crystals. They were crafted exactly like her necklace.

"I had them made to match your necklace," he told her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Padme asked. He smiled at her.

"That's my line, but I think we both know that we were made for each other," he replied, flashing a knowing smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"Come on, let's go," he said, as she joined hands with him and they proceeded to go downstairs.

* * *

Leia opened the door, as it chimed and found Jake and his Uncle behind it.

"Hi," she said, as she let them in. She was wearing a long black evening gown that was slender and curve hugging, with slits up the sides that stopped at her knees. It had very thin silver straps and a straight collar that rested above her bosom.

"Wow…you look incredible," Jake said, as he handed her a corsage and put it around her wrist.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Leia replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"You look truly lovely, Leia," Rush commented, as Anakin and Padme came down the stairs.

"Thank you Senator," Leia said, though the moment how now become awkward, as Rush's eyes were fixated on her mother. She, like her father, found Rush's preoccupation with her very disturbing. Wisely though, Rush said nothing.

"I'll be waiting in the transport," he said, as he headed down to Republica 500's main landing pad that was waiting to take all of them to Calin's resort for the gala.

Jake bowed to Anakin and Padme politely.

"Good evening Master Skywalker and Lady Skywalker. You look beautiful. It's no secret as to where Leia gets her incredible beauty," Jake said. Padme smiled.

"Thank you Jake, that's very sweet," Padme replied, as the door chimed again. Threepio answered it for them and the Organa family filed into their apartment. Padme smiled excitedly and hugged Breha tightly.

"Oh Bre, you look so good," Padme gushed. Over the last few weeks, Breha had improved greatly and had just been cleared with a clean bill of health. Her color had returned, as had the sparkle in her eye, for this was officially her first event she had been able to attend in years.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as always. What an amazing dress," Breha replied. Padme nodded.

"I know, I told myself I wasn't going to buy a new dress this year, but I saw this one and I had to have it," Padme gushed. Bail and Anakin shook hands.

"You don't know how happy it makes us to see you two finally going out together again," Anakin told him. Bail nodded.

"Me too and it's all thanks to the two of you. You saved my wife," Bail said gratefully.

"You're family and it's what we do for family. Besides, I think part of the credit goes to this young man," Anakin said, patting Shane on the shoulder. Shane smiled shyly.

"I'm just glad I'm righting a few wrongs that my family has committed," Shane said. Anakin patted his shoulder again and Jake felt a stab of jealousy. Anakin had so quickly accepted Shane as part of his little Kimberly's life, yet he had been dating Leia for two years and the Jedi still gave him a hard time. He was constantly watching him around Leia and always suggesting that he learn how to handle a blaster.

"Natalie…you look amazing," Jayden said, as he came down the stairs and gazed at his girlfriend, who was dressed in a glittering lavender gown.

"Thanks," she replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"You look pretty dreamy yourself," she whispered to him, as Kimberly came down the stairs next with Jenna behind her. It was Shane's turn to be wowed, as he gazed at her in a shiny, soft pink gown.

"I guess wow is the word of the night, because…wow," Shane stuttered, as Kimberly blushed shyly and he raised her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Thanks," she replied. Jenna stood nervously next to her parents.

"Don't worry sweetie, Marcus will be here," Padme assured her.

"Yeah and you look gorgeous too, sweetheart," Anakin added.

"I feel so out of place in this get up," Jenna said, referring to the beautiful baby blue gown she wore.

"Sorry we're late, it's her fault!" Ferus called, as they hurried in. Serra smacked her husband's arm.

"It's not all my fault, you took your sweet time getting ready too," Serra retorted. Marcus rolled his eyes and found his way to Jenna.

"Bout time you got here," Jenna teased.

"Sorry, you know how parents can be," he replied. She nodded.

"Uh, you look great, by the way," Marcus said awkwardly.

"Thanks, so do you, even though you're late," Jenna added.

"Maybe, but at least I'm fashionably late," he quipped, as he smoothed his robes.

"Ouch," he cried, as Jenna punched his arm.

"You know, I'm your boyfriend now. You're not supposed to punch me anymore," Marcus said. She smirked.

"You're such a whiner," Jenna replied, as she kissed his cheek and took him by the hand, leading him out the door. They were all there now, as everyone else, including Obi-Wan and Sola were meeting them at the gala.

* * *

Ysanne stood before the comm station, as two Dathomirian witch sisters appeared on the screen.

"It looks as though the Council will soon commission the Chosen One and his wife to journey to your planet within the next few weeks. It is then that you must take action," Ysanne ordered. The red head, Roxana, snarled.

"How do you expect us to deal with the Chosen One? That's your job. You promised that if we rallied our people against Rayna, you would help us take control of the planet," Roxana spat.

"And I will, but you must capture the Chosen One for me, so I can eliminate him and his wife. We will have nothing so long as he remains alive," Ysanne spat.

"And how do you propose we capture one such as the Chosen One?" the blonde, Riana, asked.

"I don't know, you fools, just do as I ask or I will use my magnificent weapon to reduce your silly little planet to space dust!" Ysanne snarled. They bowed.

"We will follow your bidding, Master," Roxana said, fearful that the Sith would make good on her promise.

"See that you do," Ysanne said, as the screen went blank.

"She must be senile if she thinks we can capture the Chosen One. So many have tried and so many have failed. Our powers are no match for his," Riana hissed. Roxana smirked.

"On the contrary, dear sister. Once the Chosen One's ship enters our atmosphere, we'll use a spell to crash it and while he and his wife are trying to find their way to Rayna, we'll capture her. Because we both know that she is the true source of his power. He is a man, after all, which means she is the key to bringing him to his knees. He'll do whatever we ask so long as she remains safe. Then, once we have them, we will storm Rayna's village and kill her. Then we will rule," Roxana explained. Riana smirked.

"The Chosen One and his pretty little wife will experience the true horrors of dark Dathomirian magic and our weak foolish sister will pay for everything she's done to us," Riana growled. Roxana nodded.

"Let's rally the clan," Roxana said, as they headed back to their village.


	6. Part 6 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this next installment.

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

The holocams flashed wildly outside the entrance to Calin's resort, as Coruscant's elite turned out for Padme's annual charity gala.

"I don't think I'll ever understand their fascination with us," Padme mentioned, as her husband escorted her inside on his arm.

"It's your incredible beauty and conviction to your cause that draws people's attention; at least for the credible reporters. The gossip mongers just want the photos to place with their trashy fabricated lies that they publish about us all the time," he told her.

"But the important thing is that we know why we're here tonight and we know that we're going to be helping a lot of battered young women and their children with tonight's donations," Anakin continued. Padme smiled at him.

"You're right," she replied, as they entered with four of their children flanking them, along with their dates. Unfortunately, one vulture of a reporter was bold enough to approach them just before they entered.

"Senator, do you care to comment on the fact that your son was seen arriving here tonight with the representative from Dathomir, Callista Ming, a woman twenty-two years his senior?" the man asked maliciously. It would be later learned that this man was none other than Veronica's father. Padme sighed inwardly. Somehow, the media had already got a hold of the news and were running with it.

"I'm toying with tomorrow's headline. I was thinking of having it read: Cradle robbing witch seduces Golden Son. But I think I'm leaning toward this other one: Parental failures; the not so perfect Skywalkers," he said smugly. Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously and the reporter became startled, as Anakin was suddenly in his face. He gasped, as he saw the Jedi's eyes flash gold briefly.

"I don't think you want to run that story," Anakin warned. The man sobered.

"You can't stop me from doing my job, Jedi," he spat.

"Perhaps we can't, but I can assure you that you'll never work at a reputable publication if you do, so I do hope you are happy working for the garbage publication that you do, because I will see to it that no notable media organization will have you," Yan promised.

"I'm not going to be intimidated into scrapping the story, just so people can keep thinking the Skywalker family is oh so perfect. Tomorrow morning, your son will be splashed all over every gossip datatab seen cavorting and hanging all over a woman almost as old as his mother. They're already inside making a spectacle of themselves, so even if I didn't run the story, you can't stop it now. Every reporter inside already has the scandalous holos," he said smugly.

"Fine, print your story, but know that all the wrongs you commit against other people will come back to haunt you ten fold," Anakin promised, as he led his family inside.

* * *

"So I guess the parental units were pretty peeved about me taking you out and getting you plastered, huh?" Callista asked, as she and Luke both drank a glass of wine.

"Yeah, though I think my Mom was sadder than anything. Sometimes she just doesn't like to admit that I'm an adult now. She wishes were all still little kids and my Dad was actually more reasonable than I thought he would be," Luke replied.

"Really?" Callista questioned. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, he yelled at me when I raised my voice to Mom, which I expected, but other than that he was just very stern. And he actually told me that if I think I'm ready for the trials, then he would recommend me to the Council," Luke replied.

"Well good, because I'm sure you'll do great. So, does this party get any better or is it going to be this boring all night?" Callista asked.

"This is pretty much it, but this event is really important to my Mother. It's very close to her heart, being that all the money raised goes to fund the battered women's shelters," Luke replied.

"Battered women's shelters? That's so pathetic. I can't believe there are some women that actually let a man smack them around," Callista snorted. Luke looked at her, suddenly slightly offended. Had his father heard her say something like that, he would have thrown her out.

"What?" Callista asked.

"Um…before my Mom met my Dad, she was one of those abused women," Luke replied.

"Oh," Callista said.

"And she's not pathetic, because she's one of the strongest women you'll ever meet. She was abused by her stepfather when she was a child and then later raped by her abusive boyfriend. Then she met my Dad and she dedicated herself to helping those women who are just like she was," Luke replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Callista said. Luke shrugged.

"It's okay. Mom doesn't talk about it much, because she's happy with Dad and it's in the past," Luke said. Callista nodded, as she scanned the room, finding Anakin and Padme. She hadn't imagined that the perfect Padme Skywalker had wounds so deeply buried. It was definitely information she would use later if she had to.

* * *

Shane and Kimberly danced slowly to the music and she found herself lost in his dark chocolate gaze.

"So, have you told your parents what you told me yesterday?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I was going to this morning and then Luke stumbled in drunk with Callista and I didn't get the chance," Kimberly replied.

"Well, you should tell them. I know they'll be really happy and I think you're going to be an amazing healer," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks, I feel like it's my true calling to use my talents to help heal people. I know my parents will approve and so will Master Keto, though I'll miss training with her full time," Kimberly replied.

"Well, I know that if I ever get sick or hurt, I'd want a healer like you treating me," he said, making her smile.

"You're a charmer, Shane Organa," she replied. He smiled.

"I can't help it. I've never met a girl as amazing as you before and I've had a few girlfriends over the years," he said. She blushed and closed her eyes, as he leaned I n and kissed her softly. She eagerly returned his kiss, as the song ended. They smiled at each other and turned their attention to the podium, as everyone gathered. Padme was about to make her annual speech.

* * *

Anakin slowly walked her to the podium, as the time for her short, yet annual appreciation speech approached.

"Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I never tire hearing it from you," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Go dazzle them, angel," he told her, as she stepped up to the podium. The song ended and people gathered around to hear her speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to begin tonight by thanking all of your for coming and for your continued support toward this cause, which as you know, is so very close to my heart," Padme began.

"Most of you know my story and my humble beginnings. During my childhood and early adult years, I endured abuse myself and I know what most of the women in the shelters are going through. They are frightened and feel hopeless when they arrive, but thanks to your donations, the counselors and social workers help them rebuild their lives. They need our continued support, because not all of them get as lucky as I did to find a man that loves them as deeply as my husband loves me. In fact, today is the twentieth anniversary of the happiest day of my life. The day that I married my husband and my life changed for the better. And with your continued financial support, many former battered women move on to live happy, successful lives as well and it is all thanks to you," Padme finished, as her audience applauded her. Anakin watched and smiled, as she greeted people who wished to speak to her. But his mood soured considerably when Callista approached.

"Where's my son?" Anakin asked.

"Well, since his Mother's precious little speech is over with, he went to get the speeder. This place is a drag, so I think we're going to find a few clubs to hit, before we go back to my place," Callista goaded, as he glared at her.

"What do want?" Anakin snapped.

"Your wife's speech was lovely. I would have never guessed that she was a victim of abuse, I mean the way you treat her like some sort of goddess, but I guess it does make sense," Callista said.

"What are talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I mean she's pretty of course, but damaged goods and all. I guess that's why you're with her though, out of…pity," Callista goaded. Anakin's eyes flashed gold, fascinating Callista, as he glared daggers at her.

"How dare you? Padme is my soul mate. I love her more than you could ever comprehend. You're just jealous, because you're not even half the woman she is and my son will soon realize what I've always known and that's that you're scum," Anakin spat. Callista glared at him.

"Your son likes me for who I am," Callista retorted.

"He doesn't even know you and he won't want you when he does," Anakin retorted back.

"You hope," Callista said smugly. He glared at her.

"I'll tolerate you dating my son if I have to for now, but I will not tolerate you degrading my wife," Anakin replied. Callista snorted.

"Boy, she really has you whipped, doesn't she?" she asked.

"No, it's called love, but I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about that," he retorted. Callista shrugged.

"Love has never been very useful in my life and I've seen it do nothing but make people broken and weak," Callista replied.

"Then I guess you've never experienced true love," Anakin said, as he walked past her.

"Guess you're the one to be pitied," he hissed, as he found his way to Padme. Callista glared at him, as he passed by and it made her angry that he had been right. She was jealous of Padme and it surprised her, as well as made her livid. Despite her sordid past, she seemed so good and perfect. She was everything Callista wasn't, but it didn't matter now. She would never have Anakin, but she would have the next best thing and that was Anakin's son.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Padme asked, as he approached. He kissed her in response.

"It is now and I think I owe you a dance, angel," he replied.

"I think you're right," she replied, as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Where is Luke? He disappeared so quickly after my speech," Padme said.

"He…he's leaving," Anakin replied.

"With her?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded reluctantly. Padme sighed.

"She's going to hurt him, I just know it," Padme said.

"I know and there's not much we can do about it. I hate it, but we're going to have to let Luke learn this one on his own," Anakin replied. Padme nodded, knowing he was right.

"But we're not going to let that ruin the evening. After the gala is over, you and I are going to a very special place to celebrate the evening," Anakin said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see," he replied. She looked at him slyly.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon, but for now, let's dazzle everyone on the dance floor," he said, as he led her to it.

* * *

"Jayden twirled Natalie, as they swayed together on the dance floor. Natalie noticed that her parents were dancing and hadn't seen them both so happy in a long time.

"I don't know if I can remember the last time I saw them able to dance together," she mentioned. Jayden nodded.

"I know, it's really great to see her well again," Jayden said.

"It is, but I can sense that you're worried about Luke," Natalie replied.

"That's because he's being stupid. I mean, what does he really see in that woman? For starters, she's twice his age and that's just gross," Jayden replied, making her giggle.

"I agree and maybe that's why you should go talk to him. Maybe we can still catch him before he leaves with that cradle robber," Natalie said.

"He's not going to listen to me, even though I arguably have more experience with relationships. But I'm his younger brother and he won't listen," Jayden replied.

"He might. You don't know until you try. Come on, I'll go with you," Natalie said.

"Okay, but I doubt this will go well," Jayden replied, as they headed for the atrium.

* * *

As Jenna danced with Marcus, she noticed how many of their peers were noticing them and watching them. And the extra attention annoyed Jenna.

"What are they looking at?" she wondered.

"They're just not used to seeing you in a dress. You look really beautiful tonight," Marcus said.

"You think?" she asked. He nodded. She blushed.

"Thanks…but they should really take a holo. It'll last longer and if they keep staring, I'm going to go over there and tie all their padawan braids together," Jenna replied. Marcus chuckled.

"You're wizard," he said.

"And don't you forget it. Now kiss me or I'll beat you up," she replied, though she didn't really mean it and he knew it.

"They really won't stop staring if I kiss you right now," he said.

"I know, that's why we should give them something to look at," she replied. He smiled and gladly kissed her lips.

"Your Mom is an amazing speaker. You could have heard a pin drop during her speech," Jake mentioned.

* * *

"I know. I hope I'm half as good as she is someday," Leia replied. Jake nodded.

"You will be. Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah, would you mind getting me some punch?" she asked. He smiled.

"Be right back," he replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't Coruscant's most perfect super couple's perfect daughter," Veronica said, as she approached, wearing a little black, slinky dress that was much too revealing.

"What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

"It's a Charity Gala. My father made a very nice donation to your mother's sweet little cause," Veronica goaded.

"Was that before or after he harassed my parents?" Leia retorted. Veronica smirked.

"Your brother is the one making the news by dating that over the hill chutta," Veronica said.

"We agree that she's disgusting, but that doesn't mean that your dad had to exploit my brother's mistakes for everyone to see," Leia replied. Veronica smirked.

"That's his job and it's too late to stop it. My dad is already back at his office putting the finishing touches on it and putting the morning edition to bed," Veronica replied.

"Well, then I guess you and your dad have that in common in with Callista. You're all scum," Leia spat. Veronica laughed.

"You really don't like the fact that your poor brother is about to become the scrutiny of Coruscant's elite. That's really sweet," Veronica goaded. Leia fumed.

"Again, why are you here? And don't lie to me and tell me it's because you care about my Mom's charity, because such a thing is beyond you since you have no conscience," Leia spat. Veronica glared at her.

"Someone needs to knock you off your shiny little pedestal and I think it should be me," Veronica said.

"Go for it. I'm not scared of you," Leia replied, as Jake approached.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance.

"Nice to see you too, Jakie. I was just talking to Leia, but she's being very rude to me. She has a perfect little life and I decided that it was time for someone to shatter that perfect little world," Veronica said, gazing at him knowingly. Jake froze, knowing that she was dangerously close to blurting out their secret. If Leia found out that he had cheated, albeit inadvertently, she would never want to see him again.

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked, confused as to why Veronica would ever think she could tell her something that would shatter her. But before Veronica could say anything, Jake got in her face.

"Look, I'm tired of you stalking us. I'm with Leia and you need to get over it and leave us alone," Jake said. Veronica glared at him.

"You'll regret this," Veronica promised, as she stalked off.

"What was that all about?" Leia wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it could be anything with Veronica," Jake replied, brushing it off as nothing.

"I hope she just leaves us alone," Leia said.

"Me too," Jake replied, but he knew that she wouldn't now. Veronica was determined to tell Leia, which meant Jake would have to come clean with his Uncle and only hope he could somehow help defuse the situation and still make sure Leia didn't find out about what he had done.

* * *

"Hey Luke, wait up!" Jayden called, as he was meeting Callista at the exit.

"What's up? We're going to leave," Luke replied.

"Mom just got done with her speech. Don't you think you could hang around for a while?" Jayden asked. Luke shrugged.

"The gala is winding down and these things are boring. Callista and I are going clubbing. I'd ask you two to come, but you can't get in yet," Luke replied.

"Nor do we want to. Those places are trouble," Jayden said.

"Actually, I had a great time last night and I'm sure I'll have an even better one tonight," Luke replied.

"Oh you will. You're holding us up, kid. Go on and take your little girlfriend back inside. The big kids are going out to have fun," Callista said.

"I don't remember asking you for your input, hag," Jayden spat. Callista glared at him.

"She's not a hag. Apologize," Luke demanded, as he got in his little brother's face.

"Make me," Jayden retorted.

"NO!" Natalie said, as she pulled Jayden away.

"You talk big kid and you look just like your Dad. The question is, do you fight like him?" Callista asked.

"Wanna find out?" Jayden challenged. She smirked.

"Actually, I do. I'll meet you for a friendly spar tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you a real lesson in combat," Callista replied. Jayden smirked.

"Can't wait to see you try, hag," Jayden called back.

"I can't believe you! Just because you have a girlfriend and she's the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with, doesn't mean you have to scrutinize my love life!" Luke yelled.

"We care about you and she's nothing but trouble! She's going to rip your heart out and stomp on it! Why can't you see it?" Jayden cried.

"You don't know that! I'm out of here," Luke called back, as he and Callista stormed out.

"Well, that didn't go well," Jayden said with a sigh.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Sorry," Natalie apologized.

"Nah, it's not your fault. He's being a Nerf brain and he's not going to listen to anyone. The good news is that I get to embarrass that witch tomorrow when we spar," Jayden replied smugly.

"I'm sure you will, but don't get cocky," Natalie said. He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Come on, let's go back the party," he suggested, as he led her back in.


	7. Part 7 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this next installment.

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/?

Padme gazed up at her loving husband with a dreamy stare, as their lips parted. They slowly swayed together on the dance floor and she was enjoying just being in his arms.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it," she mentioned.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"That I've been lucky enough to be married to the most handsome, wonderful man in the galaxy for twenty years," she replied. He smiled.

"I'm the lucky one and thank you, but I'm still not telling you anything," he said, smiling slyly. She pouted her lip out.

"Why won't you tell me where you're taking me?" she asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. You'll just have to wait," he answered.

"Well, everyone is slowly starting to leave, so I think it might be time to get going," Padme said. He nodded.

"You're right, I'll go pull the speeder around and then I'm going to whisk you off to celebrate our anniversary in a very romantic setting," he replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait, even though I'm still a little miffed that you won't tell me where we're going," she huffed. He smirked.

"It's all part of my fun, angel. And you're adorable when you're miffed. Trust me, the wait will be worth it," he promised. She smiled.

"I know it will be. I'll meet you out front in a few minutes," she said, as he went to get the speeder. She went to make the rounds, saying goodnight to their family and her kids, who were going home with their Grandpa Riley and Grandma Jobal.

* * *

Jake kissed Leia eagerly, as they stood in a quiet corner of the room and their lips finally parted.

"Are you sure you have to go home?" he asked.

"It's getting late and you know my parents will never let me have you over this late without them home," she replied. Jake suppressed an eye roll. He loved Leia, but sometimes, he wished she wasn't so conservative. She was eighteen, after all, but insisted that they wait to take the next step in their relationship until she was ready. He respected that, he really did, but he kept wondering when or if she would ever be ready. He knew it had a lot to do with her upbringing, but he also knew it was her choice to abstain. If he wanted to stay with her, he couldn't pressure her into anything. Leia didn't realize it, but she could have any man she wanted and if he was going to continue to be that man, he would have to play by her rules and also make sure she never found out that he had cheated on her, even though he had never meant to do so. He had to confide in his Uncle and get his help if he was going to make sure Veronica kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah, how about I take you to lunch tomorrow, since we don't have classes?" he asked. Leia smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night," she told him.

"Night, see you tomorrow," he replied. As soon as she was out of sight, he sought his Uncle.

* * *

"I cant' believe the way he's acting," Jayden sighed, as he and Natalie returned to the dance floor.

"He's just going through a rebellious faze," Natalie told him.

"But with Callista? I mean, can't he see she's just using him?" Jayden wondered.

"Maybe he's using her too," Natalie said.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Come on Jay, we all know that Luke is in love with Mara," Natalie replied.

"Yeah…I don't know what she sees in Tek. He's too much like Jake for my tastes…to smooth and after one thing. Mara would be better off with my brother," Jayden said.

"I agree, but until they both realize that they belong together, they'll probably date other people and they'll probably even get their hearts broken. Some people have to go through something like that before they find the real thing. We just happened to get lucky enough to have found each other so young," Natalie replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll never want another girl. You've always been everything to me and you always will be," Jayden said.

"I feel the same and I always will too," Natalie replied, as they returned to the dance floor.

* * *

"The speeder is out front. Are you ready to go?" Anakin asked. Padme nodded and hugged her kids, minus Luke, goodbye for the night.

"I know you're supposed to go, but can I tell you something really quickly, before you leave?" Kimberly asked. Anakin smiled.

"You know we always have time for any of you kids, especially you, tiny angel," Anakin replied. Kimberly smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately and I've come to an important decision," Kimberly began. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"I've decided that I want to begin studying under Bant and Barriss to become a healer," Kimberly announced. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful," Padme said, as she hugged her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Padme replied.

"You aren't disappointed?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course not, becoming a healer is a very noble profession and one that we highly respect, not to mention that you are very suited for it," Anakin replied, as he hugged her.

"You could never disappoint us, tiny angel," Anakin told her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Besides, I think it will be good to have a healer in the family. Everyone knows that I've spent my fair share of time in the healer's ward and to be honest, I think Bant gets sick of seeing me. She'll happily put your brothers and my frequent injuries in your capable hands," Anakin said. Kimberly giggled.

"I love you Daddy," she said.

"I love you too," Anakin replied, as Padme hugged her as well and they left for the evening.

"See, I told you they would be thrilled for you," Shane said, as he kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"You were right," she replied, as they saw the Organa's preparing to leave.

"Well, I guess this is good night. I better get home and get some sleep so I can start early again in the morning," Shane said. She nodded.

"You know, sometimes when I'm working, I lose track of time. Maybe you could come get me and we can go to Dex's for lunch tomorrow," he suggested. She smiled.

"I'd like that. I'll see you then," she replied, as they shared a passionate kiss, before parting for the evening.

* * *

Rush parked the speeder in the parking garage beneath their apartment building.

"What is so important that you needed to speak to me in private right away?" Rush asked his nephew, referring to how Jake had come to him at the gala and said he needed to speak to him about something urgent.

"I did something and if Leia finds out about it, I'll lose her," Jake began. Rush sighed.

"Leia is a wonderful girl and you're telling me that you've gone and messed up such a good thing?" Rush asked.

"Not yet. Do you remember the social a few weeks ago? The one I went to when Leia was with her family on Alderaan?" Jake asked. Rush nodded.

"Well, I got really drunk that night and ended up in bed with…Veronica," Jake confessed. Rush scoffed.

"You cheated on her?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to! I don't even remember having sex with Veronica, but I woke up with her and she told me what had happened. And now…she's threatening to tell Leia. She keeps saying that as long as she gets what she wants that she won't tell, but she hasn't made any demands," Jake explained. Rush sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Rush asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, but I can't lose Leia, not over some stupid mistake that I don't even remember," Jake fretted. Rush contemplated his response and he twitched, as his eyes flashed yellow, indicating the Sith parasite inside him had taken over his thoughts at the moment.

This would not bode well for his plans if Jake and Leia weren't dating anymore, not Rush's plans, but rather Sifo-Dyas' plans. If Jake wasn't dating Leia, then it would give Rush less of an acceptable reason to be near Padme whenever possible and Sifo-Dyas couldn't let that happen.

"I'll take care of Veronica and make sure your secret stays buried," Rush stated.

"How?" Jake asked.

"She's a young teenage girl and if I throw enough money at her, she'll keep her mouth shut," Rush said.

"But she says that she doesn't want money," Jake replied. Rush rolled his eyes.

"I'll deal with her, trust me. I'll take care of it and Leia will never have to know about your unfortunate mistake. Just make sure it never happens again," Rush told him. Jake nodded.

"It won't. Leia is my future and I won't lose her," Jake replied.

"All right, go on up to the apartment. It's best if I deal with this tonight. I'll go talk to Veronica and make sure she keeps our secret," Rush said.

"Thanks Uncle," Jake replied, as he headed for the elevator. Rush turned the ignition switch and sped out of the garage again.

"This complication doesn't figure into my plans, so I'm afraid you're about to meet an untimely end young Veronica. It will truly be a tragedy, but I can't have a stupid little whore like you messing up my carefully laid plans," Rush growled under his breath, as his eyes flashed yellow again. Rush was becoming a pitifully easy pawn bend to his will and his control over the Senator was about to be put to the ultimate test, as he was about to use him to commit an unspeakable act.

* * *

Anakin led her to their speeder and surprised her by sweeping her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully.

"Giving you the honeymoon treatment," he answered.

"Just because it's been twenty years, doesn't mean that I'm going to let the romance die," Anakin replied.

"Like that could ever happen between us," she said. He nodded.

"Very true," he replied, as he placed her in the front seat and kissed her tenderly.

"Be that as it may though, I'm taking us a place where we're going to celebrate our love," Anakin said.

"And you're not going to tell me where," Padme added.

"I would rather show you and you'll find out soon enough, my angel," he replied, as he hopped into the front seat and they sped off into Coruscant's busy traffic. She didn't know where her wonderful husband was taking her, but she knew without a doubt that the love and romance they would create tonight would be unforgettable.

* * *

Veronica smirked, as she parked her speeder in the garage at her apartment complex. Her father was still at the office, but that was nothing new. He was gone often and it always allowed Veronica to do as she pleased, which included raiding his liquor cabinet. Veronica's mother had died when she was only five and with her father being a reporter with questionable morals, Veronica had little moral direction herself. And that was why she was enacting the perfect setting to tell Jake's dirty little secret. She wanted to humiliate Leia in front of everyone at school, but she also wanted her whole family to be there too. That's why she had decided to keep the secret for another month. That was when the next term would begin and before every term, the University always held a family banquet for the legislative program students. Everyone would be there and she would crush Leia Skywalker's fragile little heart. She smirked, as she raised the lights in the kitchen and found a bottle of scotch. She poured some in a glass and gulped it down, before tossing her handbag onto the sofa and switching on the holonet. She wasn't surprised to see Leia and her family splashed all over the news again, as images of the gala were displayed and discussed to death. She snorted in disgust and gulped down another glass full of the amber colored liquid. The door indicator chimed and she groaned. She put the glass down and answered the door. But she didn't expect to find Jake's Uncle behind it and she smirked.

"Senator Clovis, to what do I owe this…pleasure?" she purred.

"We need to talk, young lady. May I come in?" he asked. She smirked.

"Sure," she replied, as she stepped aside and let him inside.

"Where is your father?" he asked.

"Out," she replied.

"Well, no matter, I can still discuss the issue with you," Rush said.

"And what issue would that be?" she asked, as she poured herself another drink.

"Jake told me that you're blackmailing him and I've come to see what it will take to ensure your silence on the matter," Rush stated. Veronica snorted and started chuckling.

"So Jakie came running to you after I told him that I was going to tell Leia how he cheated on her with me," Veronica concluded.

"Jake was drunk and doesn't even remember it. There is no need for what he has with Leia to be destroyed by a mistake he made with you," Rush replied. Veronica huffed.

"Well, if you ask me, I'm an improvement over that perfect little pixie he calls a girlfriend. Someone needs to knock her down a peg and I'm the lucky one that gets to do it. Jake slept with me and now Leia is going to find out about it. It's as simple as that," Veronica replied.

"Will you keep your mouth shut for one hundred thousand credits?" Rush asked. Veronica burst out laughing.

"I should have known. You're here to pay me off!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you're wasting your time. This secret has no price. Like I told you, my main objective is crush Leia Skywalker's perfect little world," Veronica replied.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Rush said.

"Excuse me?" Veronica demanded.

"I can't have you interfering with my plans. Jake and Leia must remain together and I'm offered to pay you three hundred thousand credits to forget all about that night you and Jake slept together," Rush stated. Veronica smirked.

"It is a tempting offer, but my family has no shortage of money. So, you and your offer can go to Sith hell," Veronica hissed, as she walked passed him and started up the stairs.

"Show yourself out, Senator," she said coldly. Rush glared at her and watched her walk up the stairs, as his eyes glazed an evil, sickly yellow. The parasite inside him took control and he slowly crept up after her.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. Jake's secret needs to stay just that…a secret," Rush replied.

"Well, we don't always get what we want. I'm going to tell everyone what happened between us and watch Leia crumble!" Veronica called. But her eyes suddenly widened in surprise, as Rush wrapped his hand around her slender neck.

"No…you won't," he growled, as he squeezed and she gasped for air.

"You should have taken the money, you stupid tramp. Because now I have to silence you in another way and it will be anything but pleasant for you," Rush hissed.

"N…no…" she choked.

"Now you beg me for mercy, but you will receive none. Your existence is trivial and you must be eliminated," Rush replied, as he backed her toward the stairs.

"But don't think I'm about to risk going down for your murder. I'm going to make sure that your death looks accidental. When the medics get here, they'll see a girl that took a bad spill down the stairs and when your autopsy comes back, they'll find all that liquor you guzzled down in your blood. Accidental death due to a fall will automatically be declared the cause of death. Then you'll be nothing more than a memory and a bad one at that to most," he spat, as he released her neck with a violent shove. Veronica coughed and screamed in pained terror, as she tumbled down the stairs in her own apartment. Rush smirked, as she landed and there was silence. Blood pooled around her head and her eyes were frozen open in fear, as her body lay haphazardly on the cold floor. At first glance, it was evident that she had not only a head injury, but numerous broken bones. Rush walked over the body and left, though he failed to notice that her hand twitched slightly…

After he left the apartment, he scoured the building for the security room where the cameras were and erased the footage of himself at the apartment complex, before leaving.

* * *

Jake heard his Uncle come in and rushed to meet him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, at first she wasn't going to take my offer, but once I sweetened the deal by offering her even more money, she accepted and promised that the secret would die with her," Rush said.

"Just like that?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Rush replied, as he took his cloak off.

"But Uncle, she can't be trusted. She'll say one thing and do another," Jake said. Rush scoffed.

"Please Jacob, give me a little credit," Rush mused, using his nephew's full name.

"I am no amateur. I made her sign a quick affidavit I had my assistant draw up at the last minute and if she breaks her silence, she breaks the contract, which will allow me to sue her, her father, and the gossip rag their family owns," Rush lied. Jake smirked.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Guess you know how to handle this kind of thing, after all," Jake replied. Rush smirked back.

"And you will someday too, when you become a politician as well. Now, it's late and we should retire for the evening," Rush said. He knew they would soon find Veronica and if everything went as it should, they would simply rule her death as accidental. Then Jake and Leia would stay together and he would still have the ability to be friends with Padme, without seeming suspicious…

_In the next chapter, Anakin and Padme celebrate their twentieth anniversary, Veronica is found, and Jayden and Callista face each other in a light saber spar…_


	8. Part 8 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 8! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 8/?

Padme looked at her husband, as he pulled their speeder up to the Galaxies Botanical Gardens. A valet was waiting and opened the speeder door for her.

"Good evening Lady Skywalker," the man greeted.

"Um…good evening," Padme said, confused for a moment. Anakin hopped out and tossed the ignition switch to the young man.

"Take good care of her," Anakin told him, as he tipped him generously.

"Of course Sir and thank you," he replied, as Anakin took his wife's hand.

"Ani…what are we doing here?" she asked.

"You'll see, the answers are inside," he replied, as he kissed her hand and put his arm around her waist. He led her inside and Padme was surprised to see the entire facility was vacant. She watched her husband close the large doors and lock them.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I rented the whole place for the evening, so it's just us here," he replied. She looked at him in surprise. They were a very wealthy family, but something like this still had to cost a fortune.

"But that's not your surprise," he replied, as he took her by the hand and led her through the sea of vacant exhibits. The Galaxies Botanical Gardens was a very large and fairly new tourist attraction that had opened five years ago. It was full of small scale replicas of various planet's lush greenery and included actual plant life from the planets.

"Where are you taking me?" Padme asked curiously, as he kept leading her more deeply into the resort.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. As they neared the back of the vast facility, she noticed the plant life began to look very familiar. He turned to her and smiled.

"Close your eyes," he requested. She tilted her head and gave him an impatient look.

"Close your eyes, angel," he requested again. She smiled and did as he asked. He took her hand and led her around the corner, before stopping.

"Okay…you can open your eyes," he told her. She did and gasped at the sight in front of her. Before them was a vast meadow that looked identical to the one at home on Naboo. Granted, it was a fraction of the size, but she noticed that there was even a small waterfall and quaint pond full of crystal blue water. It was simply amazing.

"Oh Anakin…how? How did you do this? I…don't remember the Naboo exhibit being this large or detailed," Padme said in awe.

"I hired a team and had them model this exhibit after the meadow. It's not the real thing, but I thought if we could give just a small piece of our most special place to the galaxy, then we should. Normally, I would keep a place like this between us, but the magic and romance it has always created for us deserves to be shared. Of course the real place will only always be only ours. I wanted us to be there tonight, but since I knew that it wasn't going to be possible, I came up with this idea instead. This can substitute for the real thing for the time being until we're able to take a real vacation home on Naboo," Anakin explained. Padme was speechless and tears welled in her eyes.

"It's…perfect. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," Padme said, as a tear slipped down her cheek. He caught it and brushed it away, as he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"You're my life and I am the man I am, because of you. More than twenty years ago, in the meadow on Naboo, our hearts and minds joined when our bodies joined. It was as amazing then as it is now and every day when my heart touches yours, I feel more happiness than I ever thought possible. Your love makes me feel so strong. You're the reason I can do the things I can do. They call me the Chosen One, but it's you that makes everything I am possible," Anakin said, as he knelt before her.

"I've loved you since the moment our eyes met and I loved you long ago in a life we only remember like it was a dream. And I'll love you for eternity, because we're forever destined to be together. Happy Anniversary, my angel, my love, my life, my everything," he said, speaking with all his heart and soul.

"Oh Anakin…" Padme said, as he stood up and towered over her. She threw her arms around him and their lips met passionately. When their lips finally parted, Padme noticed a picnic basket and a bottle of red wine next to it, chilling in a bucket of ice.

"You packed us a picnic too?" she asked.

"All your favorite snacks, but don't worry, our three beautiful, amazing daughters made all the food for me," Anakin replied. She kissed him tenderly and looked around.

"This is so incredibly amazing that you did all this just for me," she said. He smiled.

"Well, you're worth all this and more. Like I said before, you're my life. You're everything to me and I want this night to be perfect," he replied.

"Well it is…it's beyond perfect. I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, always and forever," he replied, as their lips met again.

"Ani…are we really all alone here?" she asked. He grinned.

"Completely, one hundred percent alone. All the security cameras are off too. This place is ours for tonight," he replied. She smiled and slid her arms around his neck, as their lips met again, this time in a series of deeply passionate kisses. He led her to the blanket he had laid out in the small meadow and they lowered to their knees, as their lips continued to meet again and again. Anakin took her in his arms and lowered her to the blanket in the meadow where passion and love would consume them whole…

Padme stared up at her handsome husband, as her breathing came in ragged, impassioned gasps, much like it always did when they were together like this. She felt that familiar tingling in her senses, as their minds and hearts joined as one, just as their bodies soon would. And they both remembered the night that their minds and hearts had joined for the first time and forged the incredible love and bond that existed between them. Their love had protected them and saved their lives so many times, as well as saved the people they loved and even strangers all throughout the galaxy that would never know. And it had all begun in a meadow much like this one. Tonight was their twentieth wedding anniversary, but as far as the Force was concerned they had been married that night almost twenty-one years ago in the meadow on Naboo. As their eyes locked, they remembered that moment long ago, as it was recreated tonight. Their lips crashed together again, as they gave into their need to be together. His lips traveled down her slender neck and she tossed her head to the side, giving him full access to her soft, sensitive flesh.

Padme brought her hands up to touch his face. She traced her hands along the sides of his face and brushed her fingers through his thick blonde hair that she loved so much. She stared into the beautiful sapphire eyes that she loved to get lost in and he gazed down at her with an expression akin to awe, as he usually did, for he was always so captivated by her. By the Force, when had it become so impossible for either of them to breathe or function without the other? Or was it simply that it had always been this way since the beginning of time? He found himself thinking about the legend and how their future possibly rested on events that happened a millennia ago that neither of them remembered. Her kiss on his lips chased away any thought that wasn't about the lovemaking happening between them. Padme kissed him deeply, plundering his mouth with her own, demonstrating her love for him and her need to be one with him. And as always, he would deny her nothing. Her heart fluttered, as their hearts and minds said unspoken words to each other. Padme was lost in him, just as he was lost in her and their lovemaking was only the physical manifestation of their incredible love…a love so powerful it couldn't be comprehended by most and understood by few. Their love was the salvation for all that was good and the destruction of all that was evil. He was Chosen to save the galaxy and she was the light and love that would allow him to accomplish this. It did not matter that this was not the actual place where their connection had been originally forged, for it did not matter where they were at all. Their love was boundless and knew nothing of places or surroundings. It only knew their hearts and it would be forever this way, as destiny had seen to this union by the Will of the Force…

* * *

Their powerful releases stormed through them, their bodies trembling and their breathing ragged. Passion's spell had taken a hold of them and neither wanted its hold to end. Finally, Anakin pulled himself from her hot depths and rolled onto his side. He pulled her bare form tightly against his own, as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither could say a word for the feelings and emotions they felt for each other rendered them speechless. Words weren't necessary, because they were in a state of complete oneness. Soft caresses and gentle kisses were the only thing that spoke volumes, as they entered the afterglow and their hearts spoke silently to one another's.

"I love you," Padme finally said, finding her voice.

"I love you too," he replied, brushing her curls from her face. He raised his hand and used the Force to call his black cloak to his hand. He draped it over their exposed bodies, as they cuddled together. Padme closed her eyes, as his lips descended upon hers in a soft, passionate array of kisses. She melted in his strong arms and surrendered, as their lips met again and again. Their lips finally parted and they smiled at each other.

"I don't know about you, but I sure worked up an appetite. How bout a snack?" he asked, as he pulled a blanket around his waist and grabbed the picnic basket. Padme took his large cloak and wrapped herself in it, as she sat up beside him.

"I could definitely have more dessert, if that's what you mean," she said wriggling her eyebrows at him playfully.

"And some of that wine too," she added. He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly, before they started pulling things out of the picnic basket and he poured the wine, as their evening of love and romance continued.

* * *

Callista smirked, as she pulled her robe tightly around her body and poured herself a glass of brandy. The kid was finally asleep and she had to admit, she hadn't had great sex like she had just had in a very long time. It had been his first time, but he proved that despite being a virgin, he was a natural. She knew he would be, being that he was a Skywalker male. Like his father and younger brother, he exuded sexuality, confidence, and charm that most women found irresistible. Having a young lover like him had been quite thrilling. And she imagined that when Padme found out her little prince had lost his innocence to her, she would see red, which in turn would make Anakin see red. The fun she was having messing with this family was so very entertaining. And the best part was, no matter what she seemed to do, the Jedi were determined not to let her actions affect Anakin and Padme's upcoming trip to Dathomir, so her Queen would also be pleased. She finished her drink and headed for the fresher. She had a duel with the youngest Skywalker boy in a few hours and she was looking forward to handing the cocky brat a mighty defeat.

* * *

Padme moaned sleepily and raised her head from her husband's chest. It was morning and it had been a long night of love and passion. She smiled, as she watched him sleep peacefully. As usual though, it didn't take him long to sense that she was awake and he opened his eyes. He returned her smile, as their lips met softly.

"Good morning handsome," Padme whispered.

"It always is when I wake up to you, beautiful angel," he whispered back, as their lips met again with tender passion. Padme sat up and pulled a blanket around her unclothed body.

"Ani…last night was amazing. I still can't believe you did all this, but thank you," she said. He smiled.

"Your happiness is my thanks, but it's not over yet," he replied, as he sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'm starving again, so I was thinking we should clean up and head to Dex's for some breakfast," he replied. She smiled.

"That sounds amazing, but exactly where are we supposed to clean up?" she asked.

"There's staff showers in the employee locker room. We can…help each other," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She giggled.

"Well, I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like that, but we don't have any clean clothes with us," she said.

"They're waiting for us in the locker room. I told you that I thought of everything," he replied.

"Indeed you did, Master Jedi," she replied, as she kissed him.

"Let's go," she said, as they headed off to clean up.

* * *

The apartment belonging to Veronica's father was crawling with Clone Troopers that morning. Veronica's father had come home around dawn and found his daughter barely alive at the bottom of the stairs. She had been rushed off to the hospital and the Clones were investigating, as they did with all incidents. Rex arrived and was followed by Riley, who had come to see what had happened when he learned that it was a girl that Leia went to school with.

"What do we have Lieutenant?" Rex asked.

"It appears accidental, Sir. We just received word from the doctors at the hospital that the young lady's blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit. We have deduced that she was very drunk and fell down the stairs. The lead detective that was assigned the case," the Trooper reported.

"And what is her condition now?" Rex questioned.

"She's still in surgery," he reported.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Rex replied, as he turned to Riley.

"Do you get the feeling that more went on here or have I just been hanging around Anakin too long?" Rex asked.

"Maybe we both have. The girl was trouble and Leia told me she's fond of her liquor, but something tells me that we shouldn't be so quick to rule this accidental. The girl had a lot of enemies," Riley replied.

"They're ready to rule this accidental though and we won't be able to stop it, which means no investigation," Rex said. Riley smirked.

"But if the Jedi were to object to the findings and open their own investigation, then that would change things," Riley replied. Rex smirked.

"I'll call Anakin and let him know what's going on," Rex said, as he sent a signal to Anakin's comlink.

* * *

Padme giggled, as he fed her the last bite of pancakes.

"Well, I'd say you two were mighty hungry. You cleaned those plates up nicely," Dex chuckled, as his cleaning droid cleared the dishes.

"Breakfast was delicious, as usual. Thank you Dex," Padme said.

"Anything for two of my favorite customers and happy anniversary to you both. There ain't any other couple that belong together the way the two of you do," Dex replied.

"Thanks," Anakin told him, as his comlink chimed.

"Skywalker," he answered, as they heard Rex's voice come over the device.

"_Good Morning Sir," _Rex said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Rex, what I have I told you about calling me Sir?" Anakin questioned.

"_It irritates you, thus why I do it. Morning to you too, Lady Skywalker,"_ Rex said.

"Good Morning Captain," Padme replied.

"Stop flirting with my wife and tell us why you've called," Anakin said.

"_Well, I hate to interrupt you, but something happened last night that both Riley and I thought you should know about," _Rex began.

"Go on," Anakin urged.

"_Well, you know that girl Veronica, the one that constantly harasses Leia?" _Rex asked.

"Yes, we're both familiar with her," Anakin replied.

"_Well, she's in surgery at Galaxies Hospital right now. Apparently, she got really drunk last night and it appears that she fell down the stairs in her own apartment," _Rex reported.

"That's terrible, is she going to make it?" Padme asked.

"_The doctors aren't sure yet, but it's not looking good. From what I saw when I got here, she had a pretty severe head injury. And there's no telling what other internal injuries she sustained in the fall, if that's what it was," _Rex said.

"You think she was pushed," Anakin stated.

"_Well, they're ready to rule it accidental, but something just doesn't seem right. Maybe it's in my head, but Riley agrees with me, and we don't have the authority to stop the lead detective from closing the investigation. The guy barely looked at the scene and he's ready to rule. He's a real prick," Rex scoffed._

"Sounds like I should come take a look," Anakin said.

"_The girl did have a lot of enemies and she seems like the type that would have all kinds of dirt on people. We think that if there's any chance that one of her peers could have had something to do with this, we should investigate. Who knows? Leia could be a target too," _Rex deduced.

"I agree. Padme and I are on our way. Tell that prick detective that he's not closing this case until I make the final ruling. It may be accidental, but then again, it may be attempted murder too," Anakin said, as he and Padme stood up.

"_I'll see you both soon," _Rex replied, as he ended the call. Anakin paid the check, as he and Padme headed out to their speeder.

"Ani, do you really think there's a killer at the University?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to take any chances. If something is going on though, I'm going to find out what it is," Anakin replied, as he fired up the engines and headed in the direction of Galactic City.

* * *

Luke and Callista entered the gym where Jayden, Jenna, Natalie, and many of their peers waited for the showdown. The Masters weren't aware that this was taking place yet, but it wouldn't be a secret long. Jayden knew his father would likely double his training schedule and make him work in the archives for Master Nu for a couple weeks for engaging in an unsanctioned spar, especially when he found out it was with Callista. But it would be worth it just to knock that witch down a few notches.

"Hope you're ready to get your cute ass handed to you, kid," Callista goaded, as shed her cloak and drew her unlit light saber.

"We'll see who kicks who's ass, hag," Jayden responded. Luke glared at his little brother.

"Stop calling her that," he demanded.

"I call them like I see them, big brother. I don't see what you see in her, because no one else can seem to stand her vile personality," Jayden said.

"Maybe because I'm the only one that's given her a chance," Luke replied.

"Never thought you'd be rooting against me," Jayden spat.

"Maybe you need to be taught this lesson," Luke retorted. Jayden smirked.

"Yeah, _I'm _the one with the problem," he said sarcastically.

"Enough. Let's get this over with. I have better things to do today than spar inexperienced padawans," Callista said smugly. Jayden smirked, looking exactly like Anakin at the moment.

"If a good spar is what you want, then that's exactly what you're going to get," Jayden replied, as he ignited his sapphire blade. Callista smirked and ignited her emerald blade.

"Show me what you got, kid," Callista challenged. Jayden wordlessly launched into the spar with her, with an onslaught of furious strikes…


	9. Part 9 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 9! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 9/?

"Let's clear out here and call in the cleaning crew. I'm going to make the final ruling accidental," the lead detective, a seasoned veteran officer, said.

"I'm afraid that's not your call to make, Detective Stone," Riley said, as he approached.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here? This is a crime scene and civilians are strictly prohibited from this apartment at this time," the man snapped. Riley smirked.

"I'm not a civilian. The name is Riley Zander and I'm a private investigator," Riley replied.

"Well, we have no need for your services, Mr. Zander. I'm not sure who hired you, but you need to leave now," the detective said.

"Captain Rex invited me to come take a look and it's my opinion that this situation might not be as cut and dry and it seems," Riley replied.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion and Captain Rex had no authority to inform you about this crime scene. I'll be having a word with your commanding Officer, Captain," Stone said snidely.

"Be my guest, he's on his way right now. General Skywalker wants to have a look at the crime scene himself, so therefore, you no longer have the authority to close this investigation just yet," Rex replied. Stone fumed. There wasn't anything he hated more than the Jedi having the authority to usurp any of his decisions.

"This is hardly a pertinent investigation for a Jedi to look at. That girl was drunk and she fell down the stairs, end of story," Stone spat.

"Or she was pushed," Riley suggested.

"By whom then? The security tapes show no one but the girl entering or leaving this apartment last night," Stone insisted. Riley snorted.

"I've fried footage on my fair share of security tapes before. They're hardly reliable," Riley argued.

"Look, this is my investigation and I order you not to admit anyone else to this crime scene," Stone ordered to the two Clone Troops guarding the entrance. Rex smirked.

"Sorry Detective Stone, but we're the 501st and we take only take orders from General Skywalker and the Jedi," Rex said. Riley smirked.

"And Padme," he added. Rex chuckled.

"We all take orders from Padme," he joked. As he said that, Stone watched as the two Troopers guarding the door come to attention with a salute.

"As ease gentlemen," Anakin said, as he entered the apartment with Padme by his side.

"General Skywalker, I'm detective Stone and I'm in charge of this investigation. I've looked over all the evidence and have concluded that this was simply accidental," Stone reported.

"It very well may be, but I'm sure you won't mind me taking a look for myself," Anakin replied. The detective bristled, but wisely held his tongue.

"Of course, General," he replied.

"She fell from up there," Riley pointed. Anakin nodded and ascended the stairs, as he began quietly probing the Force for any sense of malice that still possibly lingered from the night before.

"Morning Daddy," Padme said, as she hugged her father.

"Good morning sweetness, did you enjoy your evening?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I did. Anakin told you what he had planned, I assume?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't wait to spring that surprise on you," Riley replied.

"It was wonderful. I just wished this hadn't happened. I mean, I know Veronica had a nasty personality, but no young girl deserves this, especially if someone did this to her," Padme said.

"I know sweetness, but if this was attempted murder and someone has tried to cover it up, then we'll expose them," Riley assured her.

"I definitely don't like the feelings I'm getting. Something happened here last night, more than it seems on the surface. I'd like to view the security tapes now," Anakin said, as he came down the stairs. Stone sighed.

"With all due respect, General, I've view the tapes myself twice and there is nothing there," Stone insisted.

"Then you won't mind my looking at them. Something doesn't feel right and the tapes might reveal something that's not meant to be seen with the eyes," Anakin replied. Stone threw up his hands.

"Fine, view the damn tapes. You know, I've been doing this job since the likes of you was still in diapers. I'm no amateur at this," Stone argued.

"No one said you were, detective, but you're also not a Jedi. Veronica Eckhart had a lot of enemies among her peers and if I think there is even a sliver of a chance that my daughter could also be a target, then you can bet I'm going to investigate every angle. But you don't have to worry about it any longer, because I'm officially taking over this investigation," Anakin said sternly, as he went to the holoscreen. Riley smirked at the detective, as he, Padme, and Rex followed to view the tapes with him.

* * *

Clovis stood at his kitchen counter and massaged his temples. He had woke up with a horrendous headache, something that had been increasing in frequency lately. He went out into the living room with a cup of caf and saw Jake watching the holonews, looking a little sick.

"Jake…what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Veronica…" Jake said.

"What about her?" Clovis asked, playing dumb.

"She's…in the hospital," Jake said. Clovis nearly choked on his caf.

"The…hospital? Do they know what happened?" he asked.

"They say she fell down the stairs and that she's not expected to make it through surgery. She was okay last night when you talked to her…right?" Jake asked.

"Of course, she was fine when I left. However, she was drinking heavily, even though I told her she shouldn't be," Clovis said, as he sighed.

"That sounds like Veronica," Jake replied.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have left her alone in that condition," Clovis said, faking regret.

"Uncle…it's not your fault. Maybe if Veronica's own dad paid more attention to her, she wouldn't be so nasty and drink herself into an early grave. But it looks like it's exactly what she's done. Maybe it's wrong to say so, but she deserves everything she's brought on herself," Jake said. Clovis wanted to smirk victoriously, but wisely masked his true feelings on the matter.

"I know she was blackmailing you, but she is still a person. Perhaps you should go by the hospital this morning and see if there's anything you can find out. ," Clovis suggested.

"Maybe. I'm supposed to take Leia to lunch. I wonder if she knows about this yet," Jake wondered.

"I don't know, but maybe you should go call her," Clovis said. Jake nodded and went upstairs to his room to talk to Leia on the holocom. Clovis frowned deeply once Jake left the room.

"She wasn't supposed to have survived," he growled. Her condition was critical though and it was likely that she wouldn't make it through surgery. And so far, they weren't suggesting that it was anything but accidental. However, if she somehow did survive, then he would have to slip into the hospital and finish her off before she could implicate him as her assailant. He clenched his jaw, his face lined with determination.

"No stupid little slut is going to jeopardize everything I've worked toward," Clovis growled, as his eyes glow Sithly yellow, the parasite inside him taking over once again.

* * *

Anakin reviewed the exact footage in question for the third time from the time frame between nine o'clock p.m. and midnight, until he had found that Veronica arrived home just after 11 p.m. He narrowed the footage and had now was viewing it for the forth time. Detective Stone sighed impatiently.

"How many times are you going to look over that infernal tape? This is a waste of time," Stone griped.

"I assure you that it wasn't, because I just found exactly what I was looking for," Anakin said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing on that blasted tape," Stone complained.

"Perhaps you're just not looking close enough," Anakin said, as he froze the frame.

"Watch this frame closely," Anakin said, as he played a few more seconds, before pausing it.

"Watch what? There's nothing there!" Stone yelled.

"I don't see anything either, but if my husband says it's there, then it is, Detective," Padme retorted. Anakin zoomed in and magnified the frame.

"This is what I'm looking at. Watch the chrono," Anakin said, as he played the magnified shot again. They watched the chrono change from eleven forty-seven to eleven forty-eight and then back to eleven forty-seven.

"Whoa…nice work. I don't think I would have caught that," Riley said.

"Someone erased whatever footage they didn't want anyone to see and then looped the footage," Rex said.

"Then someone could have very well pushed her down the stairs," Padme said.

"But unless she wakes up, it's going to be hard to find out who did this," Riley replied.

"Then we're going to have to find out who she had dirt on and who would want to silence her," Anakin said, as he looked at Detective Stone.

"I'm officially ruling this case as attempted murder and I'll be taking on the case myself, with Commander Rex and Detective Zander," Anakin told Detective Stone, who threw his hands up.

"Fine, good luck chasing this phantom, because only that girl can tell you who pushed her and I heard it's not looking good for her," Stone said.

"If she doesn't make it, then it will be murder and I will find out who did this and stop them before anyone else gets hurt," Anakin said, as he stood up.

"Inform Veronica's father that we believe someone tried to kill his daughter and that we're investigating," Anakin told Rex.

"If he finds that out, he's going to splash it all over his data rag," Rex warned.

"I know. Tell him it's in Veronica's interest to keep the details on the case sparse, but if he chooses to use the headlines of his daughter's attempted murder to sell more of his trashy data publications, then there's nothing we can do. If he wants to talk to me, we'll be back at the Temple," Anakin said. Rex nodded.

* * *

Jayden's sapphire blade slammed against Callista's and she was clearly winded after the intense duel they had been engaged in for the last several moments.

"You're good with a light saber, kid, just like your father. But let's see how well you've learned your hand to hand combat skills," Callista said, as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back against the wall. Jayden shook it off and twirled his blade, as he came back at her. He was ready this time and ducked a jab she had aimed for his face and delivered his own elbow to her shoulder. Callista faltered and Jayden grabbed her arm, before flipping her over his shoulder. She growled and scrambled to her feet again, as their blades clashed furiously again.

"I can hold my own in a fist fight too," Jayden said.

"So it seems," Callista mused, as their duel continued.

"Come on kid, where's all that power?" Callista goaded.

"This is just a spar," Jayden replied.

"You can't control it yet or call on it willingly, can you?" Callista asked.

"So what, this is just a spar and I don't need my power to beat you," Jayden answered.

"You wish, brat," Callista retorted, as their blades clashed feverishly. Jayden swept his blade around and in a classic Skywalker style move, he disarmed her and Force pushed her away. Callista fell to the floor and looked up at the young man in disbelief. But her shock was quickly replaced by her trademark smirk.

"Nice job, kid," Callista said.

"I've trained with the best in the Order. What did you expect?" Jayden asked.

"Well, I'm not surprised by your light saber skills, but I expect that the Masters taught you nothing about Dathomirian Force magic," Callista replied.

"I don't care about your magic tricks. They're nothing compared to the true power of the Force, the light side," Jayden retorted.

"We'll see about that. Since you won't show me any of your tricks, let me show you one," Callista said, as she activated a spell she had learned by outstretching her hand toward him. Jayden felt his limbs go rigid and his light saber fell from his hand, clamoring to the floor and extinguishing. Jayden tried to move, but it was no use. She had somehow frozen him in place.

"Coward! He beat you and you can't handle it, so you're using your stupid magic on him?" Jenna yelled.

"Pipe down, I'm just showing him that witches have interesting abilities that set them apart from the Jedi. They don't teach you that stuff here," Callista said, as Jayden continued to try and move.

"That's because you're using the dark side," Kimberly said.

"No she's not," Luke refuted.

"Yes she is, Luke. Concentrate and you'll feel it too. That technique draws on the dark side," Kimberly insisted, getting upset.

"It's a gray area Kim, calm down," Luke snapped. Kimberly recoiled from him. Never had Luke raised his voice to her. She had always looked up to him and he had always taken her under his wing. She didn't like this new side of him at all.

"That's it, I'm ending this myself," Jenna decided, but she wouldn't have to, as suddenly the spell's hold on Jayden was severed, while Callista went flying back against the wall.

Anakin stood in the entryway to the room and walked in with Padme beside him, as well as Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Obi-Wan following.

"We don't teach or condone Dathomir's particular brand of Force use here in the Temple, but you've really crossed the line by using it on our son," Anakin said. Callista smirked and picked herself up.

"We were just having a little spar. He was showing me how good he is with a light saber and I was showing him a few tricks of my own. No harm done," Callista said nonchalantly.

"That's where you're wrong. Leave," Anakin ordered. Callista shrugged and walked toward Luke. In front of everyone, she kissed him hotly.

"Last night was great. I'll see you later," she said, giving Padme a smug look, which made Padme fume. The thought of that witch having her hooks into one of her babies made her livid, but she held her temper and the urge she had to claw Callista's eyes out. This was not the time or place to put her in her place, but she was confident that the time would come and when it did, Padme would take the opportunity to tell Callista off.

"The show is over everyone," Anakin called to the other padawans that had turned out to watch the spar. As everyone started to clear out, Anakin turned to Jayden.

"An unsanctioned spar with an older competitor? You know better," Anakin said.

"I know…I'm sorry," Jayden replied. Anakin nodded.

"Go run some laps and then you can help Master Nu in the archives with cataloging databytes," Anakin told him. Jayden's shoulders slumped.

"How many laps?" Jayden asked.

"For disobeying the rules…let's go with fifty. It's a nice round number," Anakin said. Jayden groaned and Jenna snickered.

"You're going too Jen," Anakin told her. Jenna frowned.

"Fine," Jenna said, as she followed her brother.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I should have done more to stop this. I didn't even know it was happening until it already started," Kimberly said.

"Don't worry Kim, we all know that _you_ couldn't stop it if you tried," Luke said condescendingly. Kimberly lowered her head.

"Luke, apologize to your sister," Padme demanded, not believing that it was really her son talking like that.

"It's okay Mom, he's just not himself lately. I should get to class," Kimberly said, as she hurried off.

"Why did you let this happen?" Anakin asked. Luke shrugged.

"Jayden wanted to fight her and to be honest, I was hoping someone would knock him down a peg," Luke replied.

"He's your brother and you're the senior padawan here. You should have never let the fight take place," Anakin said.

"What's done is done," Luke said, brushing it off.

"You're right, what's done is done. Your actions and attitude clearly demonstrate that you still have a lot of growing up to do," Anakin said. Luks scoffed.

"That's why I'll be withdrawing your name from the next trials," Anakin announced. Luke looked at his father in outrage.

"You can't do that! I'm ready!" Luke yelled.

"Your careless disregard for your own brother suggests otherwise. Maybe when you get that witch out of your system and clean up your attitude, I'll resubmit your name," Anakin yelled back.

"You're not going to stop me from being with her!" Luke yelled, as he stomped off.

"Don't walk away, because you're not done. You're training with Master Windu this afternoon," Anakin called.

"No, I'm not. I'm out of here," Luke refused, as he left. Padme stood beside her husband, looking dumbfounded in the direction that her son left.

"Oh Ani, what are we going to do?" Padme asked.

"Well, hopefully Callista will do the work for us and he'll see her true colors before long," Anakin replied.

"I hope so," Padme said, as she leaned into his embrace.

"Come on, we still need to tell Leia what's happened to Veronica and then we should go to the hospital and check on her condition," Anakin said. Padme nodded, as he led her out.

* * *

Veronica's father, well known reporter Timothy Eckhart, paced in the waiting room. Clovis calmly approached.

"Mr. Eckhart, I just wanted to express how deeply sorry I am for what has happened and you must know that I'm praying she'll pull through," Clovis said softly.

"Thank you, Senator Clovis. Have you told Jake?" Timothy asked.

"I left him a message when he didn't answer his comm. I suspect that he'll be here as soon as he gets the message," Clovis replied, as the door slid open. Finally, after hours of waiting, a doctor emerged from the operating room.

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" Timothy asked.

"Your daughter made it through surgery. However, she is in a coma and there is very little brain activity. At this point, we can only hope over the next few days that her brain activity increases," the doctor reported.

"And if it doesn't?" Timothy asked.

"If her brain activity remains null, then I'm afraid it is likely that she will not recover," the doctor said.

"I'm sorry, but you can go sit with her," the doctor added.

"Thank you doctor," Timothy replied, as he went in. Clovis turned away with a hard look in his eyes.

"And I'll make sure it is impossible for her to come out of the coma," Rush whispered darkly…


	10. Part 10 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 10! Thanks for all the great reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 10/?

Anakin and Padme arrived at Galactic City Hospital shortly after leaving Veronica's apartment and were surprised to find their eldest daughter there with Jake and Clovis.

"Mom and Dad, what are you doing here?" Leia asked, as she spotted them and greeted them with hugs.

"We just came from Veronica's apartment and we need to speak to her father," Anakin explained.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine and we'll explain with Veronica's father present. Do you know where he is?" Padme asked. She nodded.

"He's in seeing Veronica," Leia replied.

"What's her condition?" Anakin asked.

"It's not good. She made it through surgery, but she's in a coma. The doctors don't expect her to come out of it," Leia said sadly. She didn't like Veronica, but she also felt bad for her. She knew Veronica's father loved her, but it was a well known fact that he was a workaholic and often had left Veronica to her own devices at a very young age. Veronica's mother had left them too when she was still a small girl and Leia couldn't help but think if Veronica had loving, attentive parents like she had, then maybe she would have turned out differently.

Anakin noticed Clovis' penetrating gaze on Padme, as this was a regular occurrence when they happened to be in the same room with him. It annoyed Anakin to no end, but in the last couple years, he had grown to despise Rush even more. Before that, he had always been able to sense Clovis' thoughts loud and clear and as irritating as it was, he knew what the man was thinking. Padme paid him no mind, confident that his misplaced, unreturned affections were harmless and silly. But now Anakin wasn't so sure. Somehow, in the space of the last two years, Clovis had learned to lock down his mind tightly and keep out even a Force adept as powerful as he was. Anakin could never get a read on him anymore and he didn't like it one bit. Clovis averted his eyes, thanks to Anakin death glare, as Timothy Eckhart exited Veronica's room and returned to the waiting area.

"Senator Skywalker, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Timothy said, eyeing them both. They had never liked him and he knew it, for he had run one fabricated, scandalous story after another about them. His trashy publication had slandered their names on more than occasion, had claimed both of them having various affairs with other people, published fake holos they never posed for, and most recently had splashed Luke's fraternizing with Callista all over his front page. Unfortunately, most of that story had been true, much to Anakin and Padme's chagrin. Nevertheless, this man's daughter was fighting for her life and as parents, they would put aside all animosity for the moment and help them both.

"We've just come from the crime scene at your apartment and we need to discuss something with you," Anakin stated.

"What crime scene? The lead detective on the case said Veronica got drunk and fell down the stairs," Timothy replied.

"That's what we're supposed to think. However, I have reviewed the security footage and found an anomaly that suggests the some footage was erased and looped to hide the identity of a person that was in your apartment with Veronica last night. We believe she was pushed," Anakin informed him.

"I knew it! I knew someone tried to kill my little girl. All her schoolmates are always so jealous of her. Tell me you've found the scum that did this?" he said angrily.

"Not yet, because they did a very good job of erasing themselves from the security footage. But I'm taking the case personally, with the assistance of Detectives Zander and Jade-Windu," Anakin told him. Timothy was fuming, as he started typing on his data pad.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

"What does it look like? I'm sending this headline to my office. With any luck, tomorrow's headline will let everyone know that Veronica is lying in a hospital bed, because someone tried to murder her!" Timothy said in outrage.

"We feel that giving this story too much media attention could spook the perpetrator. Right now, they still think it's being ruled accidental. Once they find out otherwise, they may try to come and finish the job. You could be putting your daughter's life in more danger by doing this," Anakin tried to reason with him.

"Then you had better devise a security detail outside my daughter's room, Jedi, because I'm running the story. And you had better catch whoever did this or the whole galaxy will soon know how incompetent the Jedi really are," Timothy spat.

"My husband will catch the person that did this and you're lucky that he discovered the truth in the first place, or this would still be thought of as an accident," Padme spat back. He only glared at her.

"I want real Jedi guarding my daughter, not padawans. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a story to finish. See that you don't muck up this investigation, Skywalker, or you'll force me to hire a professional to take over," he replied, as he stalked off.

"Why that no good pile of Bantha Dung! The nerve of that Sithspawn sleamo!" Padme cursed in outrage, making Anakin chuckle. Padme didn't swear often, which usually made if funny when she did, for she came up with some interesting combinations of curse words.

"It's okay, angel. He's an ass, but he's also hurting right now. And even though he doesn't deserve it, we're still going to help him. Even if he is as slippery as a greased Dug," Anakin replied.

"As slippery as a greased Dug?" Leia questioned in confusion. Anakin chuckled.

"It means untrustworthy," he told her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you saying you believe that Veronica's fall was no accident?" Rush asked. Anakin turned to him.

"That's right, I found evidence that suggests that someone pushed her," Anakin replied.

"That's terrible, I mean she isn't a very nice person, but she didn't deserve this," Jake said, thinking about how Veronica had been blackmailing him.

"If you know anything or think you know anyone who might have wanted to do this to her, then you need to come forward," Anakin said. Jake bristled. He knew he should come clean about everything, but if he did, Leia would find out that he cheated and he would lose her. No, it wasn't necessary to tell them everything. He and his Uncle had nothing to do with her being pushed, so there was no need to reveal his secret.

"She had a lot of enemies, but I don't know who would really go as far as to try and kill her," Jake said, which wasn't a lie.

"Well, the girl was unlikeable at best, but I hope you find out who did this to her," Rush lied.

"Don't worry Senator Clovis...I will," Anakin promised with a penetrating stare.

"Yes, well, we should be going Jake," Rush said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he told Leia. She nodded.

"Bye," she replied, as they watched them leave.

"Is something wrong?" Padme asked her husband, noticing his frustrated stare.

"Not really, it's just irritating that I can't read Clovis anymore. I'd sure like to know how he learned to exercise such strong mind shields, especially since he used to be incredible easy to read," Anakin said.

"What do we do now?" Padme asked.

"Well, there's not much we can do until Veronica wakes up. Your Dad and Zia are already investigating on what little we have. It won't be easy to find out who did this without her, so I'm going to help her along a little," Anakin said, as he headed to her room.

"What are you going to do?" Padme asked.

"Put her in a healing trance...without the doctor's or her father's knowledge. It may be our only hope," Anakin said, as he slipped into her room. Once he was done, he quietly slipped out unnoticed.

"We should probably get back to the Temple," Anakin said. Padme nodded, as he took her hand. Leia followed her parents outside to their speeder.

* * *

Rush watched Jake go up to his room and once he was out of sight, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Damn Skywalker's meddling! Instead of it being ruled an accident, the case was being treated as an attempted murder investigation and being led by Anakin no less. He had to make sure she never woke up, but he didn't know how he was going to do that with a twenty-four hour Jedi watch on her.

"Damn it…I can't let that little bitch ruin everything," he growled under his breath

Then suddenly, an idea struck him and he smirked evilly. The parasite inside him took over completely, as a plan formulated in his mind. If he couldn't get in to kill her himself, then there was always the means of getting a poison in to do the job for him. Poisonous Kohuns were too risky and since she wasn't able to eat except through a tube, contaminating her food wasn't an option. No, he would have to see that the poison was administered to her through her IV. He would have to switch her medication with a suitable poison. It was risky, but accomplishable. Now he just had to go find a dealer to buy the right poison.

"Jake, I need to go into work for a while. I'll bring home dinner on my way back," Rush called up the stairs.

"_Okay,"_ Jake called back in acknowledgment. Rush exited the apartment and headed for the garage where his speeder was parked.

* * *

Padme sighed, as the arrived home.

"What a day," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I agree," he replied, as he put his arms around her.

"Last night was amazing though. I think a little encore is in order tonight," she said sensually, as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I definitely agree with that. I say we order dinner in and have each other for dessert," Anakin said in a husky tone.

"Sounds good to me, but you better order for Jayden and Jenna," she reminded.

"The kids won't be home tonight. Leia's with Jake and Luke is with Callista," he said with distaste.

"Yes, and Kimberly is with Shane, but you grounded our youngest twins," she reminded.

"Oh yeah. Ok, so we'll have dinner with the twins and when they go off to the rec room to pout about not being able to go out, we'll be left to our own devices in the bedroom," he said, revising their plan.

"Sounds like the perfect evening, but I've been meaning to ask you something that's completely off the subject," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"With this whole murder investigation, how are we supposed to leave for Dathomir in two days like originally planned?" she asked.

"Our trip there will be delayed until we get a break in this case. I'm hoping Veronica will regain consciousness and solve it for us sooner rather than later," Anakin replied. She nodded.

"Me too," she said, kissing him softly.

"Let's order dinner. I'm starving," she said.

"Well, we can't have that," he replied, as he went to the comm station to order dinner from Dex's.

* * *

Rush got back into his speeder, which was parked in the dingy alleyway down by the Docks. He held up the vile and looked at the clear liquid inside, which he had just paid a scum dealer a pretty credit for. It was too risky to try and administer this himself. No, he would need to slip in tomorrow and switch one of her medications with the poison. That way, one of the doctors would unknowingly give it to her and it would be too late for her once they figured out what had happened. He smirked.

"I get closer and closer every day to making you mine, Padme. Nothing will stand in my way of ruling the galaxy with you as my possession. And soon, I will no longer need to parade around as this fool Senator. My new body will soon be ready and then I will be unstoppable," he said. Rush suddenly held his head in pain, as the parasite released his hold and Rush started his speeder, before heading back toward Galactic City.

* * *

"And I know Callista egged you on, but you still shouldn't have agreed to spar her. She's not going to fight fairly, nor should you expect her to. She doesn't fight with the honor of a Jedi and none of the enemies you encounter will," Anakin explained, as they ate dinner

"I know, but she was just so smug. I really wanted to knock her down a peg. She's horrible…why do you let Luke date her?" Jayden asked.

"Sweetheart, we're not letting Luke date her. We think she's completely wrong for Luke, but he's an adult now. We have to let him make his own choices and his own mistakes. The same goes for Leia too," Padme explained.

"He's been acting like a Bantha rear, especially when he's with her. Getting grounded was worth seeing Jayden knock her on her nasty hag butt," Jenna joked, as she took another bite. Padme gave her a look.

"I'm glad you think so, because you two are still grounded for a week," Padme reminded. They both groaned simultaneously and Anakin and Padme exchanged an amused look. There was no doubt about it. While their youngest twins knew how to get into trouble, they were also a lot of fun.

"Are we grounded from the holocom?" Jayden asked. Anakin exchanged glances with Padme.

"No, you can go talk to Natalie," Anakin answered. Padme smiled, as she watched them both jaunt off for the rec room. Padme sighed.

"It's official. We've become much too lame to hang out with," Padme joked. He chuckled.

"Don't take it personal, my parents didn't when I went through this faze," Anakin said, as he stood up.

"Besides, it just gives us all the more reason to focus on each other," Anakin added, as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I do love the way you think," she replied sultrily, as he lowered his lips to hers in a tender, passionate kiss. Padme melted into his arms as usual and became lost in him. Her fingers skated along his chest and beneath his jerkin, as the feeling of his hard muscled chest under her fingers sent chills of desire through her. She often thought of her husband and his magnificent form more than she thought was proper, but she couldn't help it. She was so lucky to have such a handsome, sexy, desirable husband. But it wasn't just his physical form that made him so desirable, though she loved his body, but it was also his complete devotion and love for her and their children that made him all the more attractive. He smiled at her, as their lips parted.

"I love you too. And I'm the lucky one to have such a beautiful, sexy, amazing wife like you," Anakin said, as he kissed her neck. She smiled, as his lips left tingles in their wake. But a knock at their door interrupted their bliss. They pulled apart and Anakin smiled, as she answered the door. What she found behind it washed the smile from her face. It was Terr Taneel, her Senator friend that lived a few floors down. She was crying and by the bruises on her face, it was clear that she was hurt.

"Terr…oh my goodness, what happened?" Padme cried, as she helped her in and to the sofa.

"Threepio, get the first aid kit," Anakin called.

"Yes Master Ani," Threepio obeyed, as he tottered off to retrieve it.

"Terr, what happened?" Padme asked.

"It's…nothing. Kel just came home drunk and I shouldn't have bothered him," Terr sniffed.

"Terr, did he hit you?" Padme asked. Terr started to sob.

"He wasn't himself," Terr insisted.

"Terr, there is never a reason or excuse for him to hit you. And by the looks of it, he hit you more than once," Padme told her. She sniffed and started wiping her tears.

"He came home drunk, smelling like perfume, and I accused him of cheating on me. It's no secret that he frequents the clubs and picks up prostitutes. It…it just hurts so much, because I try to be with him and he doesn't want me anymore," Terr sobbed, as Padme hugged her tightly.

"Terr, I know this will be hard, but you have to press charges for the abuse. You don't deserve this," Padme told her.

"Oh, but I can't. He'll kill me," Terr protested.

"He's going to kill you if you don't leave him. This time your injuries are minor, but next time, he'll put you in the hospital, and eventually, he'll go too far and kill you," Padme said. Terr knew she knew what she was talking about. Palo had been abusive, but even more so, she had gone through this with her own sister and Darred Janren, who had often abused Sola during their marriage.

"Please Terr, let Anakin and me help you. He can arrest Kel for this and you can stay here with us as long as you like until you're comfortable going back to your apartment," Padme pleaded. Terr broke down in tears and Padme rocked her gently, looking to Anakin with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Anakin answered it and Kel Taneel barreled through the doorway. Anakin grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Out of my way Jedi, I've got business with my wife," he spat in a drunken rage.

"The only place you're going to prison…for assault," Anakin said, as he shoved him face first against the wall.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked, as she and Jayden came out.

"Mr. Taneel thought for some reason that it was okay to hit his wife and for that reason, he's going to prison. Hand me a pair of stun cuffs, Jay," Anakin said. Jayden hurried to his father's workshop and returned with a pair, as Anakin proceeded to arrest him.

"We'll take him in and be back soon," Anakin said, as he and Jayden left.

"Jenna, can you ask Threepio to make some tea for Terr?" Padme asked. Jenna nodded and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Luke rolled over and opened his eyes, as he saw Callista putting her robe on, before pouring a glass of scotch. He was still pretty buzzed himself and he smiled, as she turned and came back toward the bed.

"I thought you were out for the night," she said.

"Guess I can't get enough of you," Luke replied, as he pulled her back into bed. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her feverishly.

"Callista…" Luke said, as looked down at her.

"Callista…I think I'm falling in love with you," Luke said. She froze and quickly pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, horrified by her reaction.

"You're just a kid. You don't know what love is," Callista replied.

"Yes I do and I thought what we were building was a real relationship," Luke said.

"Then you were wrong," Callista replied simply.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were building a relationship…that you wanted to be with me," Luke said.

"Oh Luke, you're so naïve! This was just about having fun for me. It was just sex," Callista replied.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Luke exclaimed. Callista gulped down her drink.

"I thought you knew. Some of the things they say about me are actually true, you know. I don't do relationships, so if that's what you're looking for, then we had better break this off now," Callista said. Luke looked absolutely heartbroken. His parents and everyone else had been right about her. What a fool he had been! He thought that he could change her, but she didn't want to change.

"No hard feelings, handsome. It was a lot of fun while it lasted," Callista said, as she caressed his cheek. Luke shrugged her off and stormed into the fresher. Once he showered and dressed, he would be out of there. His strong attraction to Callista had been replaced in an instant and now she made him sick. She used him and now she was tossing him away, just like his father told him that she would. He had treated his family like dirt because of her, but he could still repair that damage. He had a lot of people to apologize to and a broken heart to heal…


	11. Part 11 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 11! Thanks for all the great reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 11/?

Rush slipped into the backroom behind the nurse's station and spotted the patient trays, lined up and ready to go out to the patients. He read the tags and found Veronica's. He pocketed the syringe containing her medication and replaced it with the poisonous one, which looked identical. He smirked evilly. Now, no one would know that he had been the one to push her down the stairs and his secrets would remain safe.

* * *

The nurse made her rounds and came to Veronica's room. It was a sad tragedy, since she knew it was likely that the young woman in this room would never come out of her coma. The two Jedi guarding her stepped aside and let the nurse into her room. Whie, being one of her guards, accompanied the nurse into the room. And that's when he spotted the movement of her hand.

"She moved!" Whie exclaimed. The nurse looked startled, but quickly saw that he was right.

"Hold off on giving her any of her medication," Whie ordered, as he turned to the door and poked his head out.

"Scout, get in touch with Master Skywalker immediately and tell him she might be starting to wake up," Whie said. Scout nodded and proceeded to perform the task her husband asked of her.

"Master Jedi, I've been ordered by the doctor to make sure she receives her medication at the same time every evening," the nurse protested.

"Not until Master Skywalker gets here," Whie ordered, as he stood guard.

* * *

"My attorney will have me out by morning, Jedi," Kel Taneel boasted, as Anakin and Jayden escorted him to a cell in the Temple.

"It doesn't matter, because I'll make sure Judge Annae issues a restraining order against you first thing in the morning. You may walk free until your trial, but you'll be convicted and sent to prison where you belong," Anakin said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Terr will wimp out and drop the charges, just wait and see," Kel replied.

"I don't think so this time. Men who have to use their fists on women make me sick and I'll see that the charges stick this time, sleamo," Anakin said, as he shoved him the cell and activated the plasma bars.

"Get used to prison," Anakin said, as he and Jayden walked away.

"You don't think Senator Taneel will drop the charges, do you?" Jayden asked.

"Not if your mother can convince her that she has to see the charges through this time," Anakin replied.

"If anyone can give her the strength and confidence, it's Mom," Jayden agreed, as they saw Yan approach.

"Hello Grandfather, what are you doing here so late?" Anakin asked.

"Whie called me when he couldn't reach you. He said that he saw Veronica's hand move. He thinks she may be waking up," Yan said.

"Great, we'll go there right away," Anakin replied.

"I have the speeder waiting," Yan said, as the three of them hurried to it.

* * *

Rush paced in the darkened waiting room and as he saw the nurse emerge, he approached her.

"Excuse me, but I'm a friend of Veronica's family. Can you tell me what all the commotion is?" Rush asked.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I cannot discuss her condition with you," the nurse replied.

"Please…I'm not her father, but I can get in touch with him and if there's something that he should be informed about, I can get the message to him. I know the Jedi told you to say nothing, but don't you think her father should know of any changes?" Rush asked. She sighed.

"Her hand moved and the Jedi guarding her ordered me not to give her medication to her until Master Skywalker could see her. As I understand, he's on his way," the nurse said. Rush froze, as the worst was about to inevitably happen.

"T…thank you. I'll call her father," Rush lied, as the nurse left to continue her rounds.

It was over. Skywalker would get the information out of her. Even if she couldn't speak, he would use the Force to see her thoughts and her mind would tell him the story if she regained any consciousness at all. It would be best if he went to get Jake and they left the planet now. But suddenly, he held his head in extreme pain, as the parasite inside him took over. He wasn't going to make it easy for Skywalker. It was time to use his pawn to the full extent and take his plan to the next level.

"It's time Padme," he said, smirking evilly, as he left the hospital. It was time to capture Padme once and for all. Once he had her, Skywalker would do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Terr sipped at her tea and had managed to calm down a bit, as Padme dabbed a damp cloth to the cut on her forehead.

"Thank you Padme. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you," Terr said.

"I'll always be here for you, but you have to promise me that you'll see the charges through. You can't back down and let him get away with this. Because next time, he might kill you," Padme told her. Terr nodded.

"I'm not backing down this time, I promise. Are you sure I won't be a burden if I stay with you and Anakin for a while?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course not. We have plenty of room and we're going to love having you," Padme insisted. Jenna had gone back to the rec room to talk to Marcus on the comm since she was grounded from seeing him. As Padme rose to take the tea tray to the kitchen, the door indicator chimed. It was after ten and she was very curious as to who would be visiting this late. Her family would simply use the veranda entrance. Cautiously, she peered at the holoscreen beside the door panel and saw that it was Clovis.

"Senator Clovis, what brings you here so late?" Padme asked, as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late Padme, but there is something urgent I need to discuss with you that concerns matters of the Senate," Clovis said.

"It can't wait until morning?" Padme asked.

"No…I don't believe it can," Rush said, as he spotted Terr on the sofa.

"_Damn it…what is she doing here?" _Rush cursed silently.

"What is so urgent?" Padme asked. Rush glanced back at her.

"This…this horrid piece of legislation that they're trying to bring to the floor," Rush said, as he thrust his datapad toward her. Padme looked at it and read the bill.

"Senator Jarvis is trying to get the Republic to purchase these buildings in the Starlight district and turn them into offices for all his money making schemes that he claims will be profitable to Republic," Rush said.

"But these are shelters. These battered women and children will have no where to go," Padme replied.

"That's why I felt you needed to see this tonight. I figured that we could prepare a rebuttal together," he suggested.

"Yes…but it's late and I doubt this bill will come to the floor for a couple days. Could we meet tomorrow in my office, perhaps?" Padme asked.

"Oh…I'm afraid that I'm tied up in meetings all day tomorrow. That's why I came, I know it's late, but I didn't think it was something that could wait," he replied.

"I suppose not, it's just that it's been a very trying night for Terr," Padme said.

"Oh don't worry about me Padme, I'll be fine. I would help with the rebuttal, but I'm simply drained. I think I will retire," Terr said.

"Of course. Everything will be fine," Padme assured her. She nodded.

"Thank you Padme…for everything," Terr replied, as she went to one of the guest rooms. Rush's eyes darted around the apartment, which was eerily empty.

"It certainly is quiet around here. That's unusual," Rush mentioned. Padme smiled.

"Anakin had some Jedi business to attend to and took Jayden with him. And other than Jenna, my other kids are out, though you already know Leia is with Jake," Padme said. Rush smiled and nodded.

"_Perfect. Now, I just need to tap into the Force through this fool and lock the guest room that Terr is in and most importantly, the rec room so that girl can't stop me," _Sifo-Dyas said silently, having now completely taken control of his malleable pawn. He visualized the two doors and with an easy maneuver, he locked them both unknowingly.

"So, where should we start?" Rush asked.

"How about pointing out how heartless it would be to throw hundreds of women and children out of the only safe place they have," Padme replied.

Sifo-Dyas wasn't sure how much time he had, but he knew he had to move quickly if he was going to subdue her and leave Coruscant before Anakin could get to her.

"I shouldn't have worried so much, because with you speaking on this, no one would dare to vote for this bill. You're an amazing legislator," Rush said, trying to flatter her.

"That's nice of you to say," Padme said, feeling very uncomfortable under his stare.

"Well, let's get started on that rebuttal," Rush said. Padme couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of dread that had suddenly come over her. Something wasn't right. Something about Rush was off. His gaze on her was different too. Normally, it was annoyingly adoring and longing, but tonight it was predatory.

"You know, I can always have a word with Bel in the morning and I'm sure he'll agree to postpone this bill until we have ample time to prepare a sufficient rebuttal. It's getting very late and Anakin should be home any minute, so maybe you should go," Padme suggested politely, as she walked past him toward the door. But he reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to him in alarm, as she found his grip to be like a vice.

"I'm not going anywhere…and neither are you," he hissed.

* * *

Anakin and Jayden hurried into Veronica's hospital room and to her bedside. She was waking up.

"Veronica…can you hear me?" Anakin asked, as he saw her eyes flutter open and look straight at him.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me who did this to you." Anakin requested.

"Why…do you care? Most people that know…me would say that I deserve this," Veronica rasped.

"No one deserves what happened to you and I want to bring the person that tried to kill you to justice. But I can't do that without your help," Anakin told her. Veronica looked at him and wondered why her father wasn't like him. She knew Leia's father was always there for her and her siblings. She knew he never neglected any of his kids either, which was why she had always been so jealous of Leia. She was so lucky to have the parents and family that she did.

"I'll tell you everything," Veronica said, as she took a deep breath.

"Who pushed you down the stairs?" Anakin asked. She looked up at him again, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Rush Clovis," Veronica answered. Anakin didn't hide his surprise. Clovis had always been irritating, but he never expected that he would really be that dangerous.

"Senator Clovis did this to you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I had dirt on his nephew and I was going to spew the truth to Leia," Veronica replied.

"What do Leia and Jake have to do with this?" Anakin asked.

"A few months ago, while you and your family were on Alderaan, Jake and I slept together one night after a school social. He begged me not to tell Leia, but I decided she had a right to know her boyfriend was a cheating little bastard. Clovis came to my apartment that night and when I refused to keep Jake's dirty little secret, he changed instantly and got really angry," Veronica said.

"Changed? What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

"It sounds crazy, but he went from calm to enraged in an instant and his eyes bled yellow," Veronica said.

"Yellow?" Anakin asked in a low tone.

"Yes…does that mean something?" she asked, as Jayden looked to his father.

"It can't be," Jayden said.

"He warned me that he could use people as pawns," Anakin replied.

"But why Clovis…" Jayden asked, as he suddenly realized the answer.

"Because he works with your mother and has been infatuated with her for years," Anakin answered.

"Still…why would Jake's secret make Clovis feel that he had to silence Veronica? What does that have to do with Sifo-Dyas' agenda," Jayden wondered. It was a good question. Anakin thought for a moment.

"If Leia dumped Jake for cheating on her, Clovis would have less reason to see your Mother so often. Now that Sifo-Dyas realizes that we're onto him, he probably tried to eliminate Veronica, but when he realized he couldn't get in here, he knew he couldn't keep up the farce any longer," Anakin said.

"Mom…he's gone after Mom," Jayden said, as Anakin headed for the exit.

"Master Jedi…I must give my patient her medication," the nurse insisted. Anakin looked down at the syringes and it struck him, as he remembered that Clovis had been hanging around here the other day.

"I'm sorry Nurse, but I have a feeling that her medication has been tampered with," Anakin said, as he gathered the syringes and put them in the case.

"Take these the Temple and have Bant identify them. One is probably a poison of some kind. I'm going after your Mother," Anakin told his son. They headed out of the hospital and Anakin raised his comlink to his lips, as he opened the channel to the rec room. Jenna was the closest one to Padme at the moment.

* * *

"I did…I swear,"Marcus insisted, as he and Jenna talked on the comm

"You did not. Devin Roark is twice your size and you expect me to believe that you beat him in a spar?" Jenna asked.

"My Dad was there and he saw it. Devin looked like he was going to cry. Besides, why is it so hard to believe that I beat him? I've got mad saber skills," Marcus boasted. Jenna scoffed.

"In your dreams, but I have to say I am impressed if you really did beat him," Jenna replied.

"Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Are you impressed?" he asked.

"I don't know, is that what you're going for?" Jenna teased.

"Maybe. You know, you can be a little intimidating sometimes. I'll take your praises where I can get them," Marcus replied.

"You know I love you. I'd love to show you…but every time we start to get physical, you put the brakes on," Jenna said.

"It's not because I don't want you…you know that," Marcus replied.

"Then why?" she asked.

"You know why, Jen. Your Dad would hunt me down, probably castrate me with his light saber, and then feed my remains to a Nexu," Marcus cried.

"You're such a drama queen. My Dad isn't _that_ bad," Jenna argued.

"Besides, my Mom would never let him do anything that drastic. He would have cut Jake's junk off long ago if not for my Mom," Jenna joked.

"That's not funny," Marcus grumbled.

"Fine. If you don't want to take the risk of going all the way with me, then I guess I could show you what you're missing," Jenna said, as she fingered the top button her tunic.

"Jen…what are you doing? You can't…my parents are in the next room!" Marcus hissed, as Jenna burst out laughing.

"You really thought I was going to take it off, didn't you?" Jenna laughed, as Marcus turned beat red.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," Marcus grumbled.

"Like I said, you know I love you," Jenna replied, as the comm beeped.

"I have to go…my dad is calling," Jenna said.

"On the rec room comm?" Marcus asked, thinking that was strange.

"Something must be wrong, I'll call you later," Jenna said, as she cut the transmission with Marcus and her father appeared on the screen.

"Jenna…I need you to get out to your Mother right now," Anakin said urgently.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Clovis…he's been possessed by Sifo-Dyas and your Mother is in danger. I'm on my way now," Anakin told her. Jenna nodded and went to the door panel. As she pressed the open control, the door wouldn't open. She pressed it again and pounded on it, but nothing happened.

"It…it won't open," she cried.

"He's there and he's trying to keep you in. I'm on my way. Try to get out if you can," Anakin told her, as he cut the transmission. At that moment, Jenna felt her Mother's sudden fear through the Force. She grit her teeth in determination, as she backed up and with a scream of determination, she threw all her strength into the door.

* * *

"Rush…what are you doing, let go!" Padme demanded.

"Come now Padme, I think we both know that I'm not the Rush Clovis you're familiar with," he said, as Padme recognized the evil glint in his now Sith yellow eyes.

"No…no, this isn't possible…" Padme cried.

"I think you know that it's very possible. I've been using this stupid fool for the last two years to stay as close to you as possible. But I'm afraid your husband is on to me, so we must be going before he gets here," Sifo-Dyas said, as he yanked her toward the speeder on the veranda. Padme dug her heels into the carpet and punched him in the face. He growled in pain at first, before chuckling.

"I deserved that for forgetting how feisty you can be. I didn't want to hurt you, but I'm sure you're going to leave me no choice," he hissed and Padme screamed, as he backhanded her. That's when they heard a loud banging. It was Jenna trying to get out.

"Jenna!" Padme screamed.

"_Mom…hang on!"_ Jenna called, as she pounded on the door. And Rush knew it wouldn't take the abnormally strong young girl to break through the door.

"Let's go," Rush growled, as he grabbed her arms and dragged her toward the speeder again.

"NO!" Padme screamed, as she kneed him in the groin. Rush doubled over in pain, as Padme ran up the stairs. If only she could get to one of the bedrooms and lock herself in. That would give Anakin and Jenna enough time to get to her. But Rush caught her at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Padme…but you're not getting away this time. You're mine…" he growled and Padme screamed…


	12. Part 12 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 12! Thanks for all the great reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 12/13

Padme screamed, as Clovis or rather Sifo-Dyas controlling Clovis, pinned her down and kissed at her neck, practically biting at her neck savagely.

"No…please…" Padme sobbed.

"You're mine Padme…I've waited so long to claim you. I'll have you before he can get here to stop me…just like last time," Sifo-Dyas hissed. Hot tears poured down Padme's face.

"I don't know…what you're talking about," Padme said, choking on her words.

"Of course you do Padmia…or at least you will, once that traitor finishes translating the journal," he hissed in response, referring to Shane.

"Please don't do this…Rush, you have to fight him! Don't let Sifo-Dyas control you!" Padme pleaded. Sifo-Dyas chuckled evilly.

"Your pleas are falling on deaf ears, my sweet. Clovis fought me at first, but I think once he realized that the end result of letting me take control would be having you, he didn't quite have the will to fight me. He wants you too much, yet he was always too cowardly to do anything about it or to try and cross Anakin. I'm simply giving him the means to fulfill his fantasy of being with you. And to think, all he had to do was sell his soul to the Sith, which he did quite eagerly, might I add," Sifo-Dyas mused, before turning serious again.

"But enough talk, my sweet, beautiful prize. I know that you're trying to stall by keeping me talking, but I've waited too long for this and the time has come to finally get what I want…and that is you. Once I have you, he'll crumble and his power will be mine for the taking, for he will do anything to get you back," Sifo-Days hissed, referring to Anakin. "No…" Padme sobbed. Lust and evil filled his eyes, as he ripped the fabric of her skirt away from her legs with a savage tear. She screamed, as most of her legs and thighs were now exposed to him. She tried in vain to squirm free, but his hold on her was too strong. He chuckled evilly, as his eyes drank in her exposed flesh and he gripped her thighs possessively. Padme fought him, but she screamed again, as he ripped her top open.

"Oh, you are exquisitely beautiful…and all the power in the galaxy will be mine, through you," Sifo-Dyas hissed, as he pried her legs apart.

"NO!" Padme screamed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, as Jenna broke her way through the duraplaster door. She ran into the living area and leapt up the stairs.

"Jenna!" Padme cried. With an angry scream, she jumped on Clovis' back and put him in a stranglehold. He growled and tried crushing her by throwing them both, with his back first, into the railing. Jenna cried out in pain, but refused to let go, allowing her mother to crawl to her knees and away from him. Clovis growled and threw her off. He kicked her in the ribs, trying to push her down the stairs, but Jenna clung to the carpet. She climbed to her feet and ignited her light saber.

"Back away," Jenna ordered, as her glowing blade hummed between the monster before her and her mother, with Jenna taking a protective stance in front of her. Padme managed to pull herself to her feet and gently put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You were using the Senator all along weren't you, Sith parasite," Jenna hissed, as she glared into the glowing yellow eyes of what was supposed to be Rush Clovis.

"Step aside girl. I'd hate to kill you in front of your mother," Rush hissed back.

"You may be controlling him, but have you forgotten that he's not Force sensitive? And as far as physical strength is concerned, I think we both know which one of us is stronger," Jenna warned.

"Yes, your abilities are amazing and unique. It's too bad your powers serve the wrong side. It wouldn't have to be that way though," Rush said. Jenna scoffed.

"Are you for real? Do you actually think I'd join the Sith, because if you do, then you really are insane," Jenna spat.

"You have anger, young one. Wouldn't you like to learn how to put that anger to good use?" he tempted.

"You leave my daughter alone," Padme spat.

"I'd be happy to, my sweet. Come with me right now and I won't have to hurt her," Clovis hissed. Jenna scoffed again.

"Like I said, I think we both know I can defeat you in this form," Jenna said. Rush chuckled.

"Yes, physically you can, young one, but you were mistaken earlier when you said that I couldn't use the Force in this body. As it turns out, I can use my superior Force abilities regardless of my form," Sifo-Dyas hissed, as Jenna suddenly clutched her throat.

"No…NO!" Padme screamed, as Jenna fell to her knees and choked for air. Clovis chuckled evilly, as he picked her up using the Force and threw her over the railing and sending her sailing toward the first floor.

"NOOOO!" Padme screamed in terror, afraid the fall would kill her daughter. But suddenly, Jenna stopped in mid air and took a strangled breath of air, as she slowly was floated into her father's arms. Anakin gently laid her on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Dad," Jenna said.

"You protected your Mother until I could get here. I'm very proud of you, but I'll take care of this now," Anakin told her, as he looked up at Clovis, who was infected with the parasite that had been meddling in their lives for so many years.

"Get away from her," Anakin growled. Clovis chuckled and grabbed Padme's arms, restraining them behind her back.

"Sorry Skywalker, but you're going to let me walk out of here with her and you're not going to move a muscle," Clovis hissed. Anakin smirked.

"And what makes you think I'd let you leave here with my wife, you psychotic Sith leech," Anakin hissed back through clenched teeth. Clovis chuckled.

"I'm a Senator; after all, or rather I'm controlling this Senator. He's innocent in this and if you hurt him to get to me, you'll be killing him and I'll just move on to another host body. You'll be a murderer," Clovis hissed. Technically he was right, but Anakin wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Who says I'm going to kill Clovis? I just said I'm going to stop him from taking my wife from here. You know you're cornered here and that you can't win, so why don't you release your hold on the Senator and get your disembodied, diseased spirit out of here," Anakin growled. Clovis snarled, as he saw Jenna get to her feet and ignite her light saber.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in alarm, as he entered from the veranda. Clovis took the split second distraction and lifted Padme up, as he sailed over the railing. She screamed and his feet landed solidly on the floor. Anakin and Luke ignited their blades, as they and Jenna surrounded him.

"Let her go now," Anakin growled. And Sifo-Dyas knew he had once again been thwarted by the Chosen One and his brats. He lost this one, but he wouldn't give up.

"This isn't over, you know. Clovis won't be my last pawn and soon, I won't need a host body. I'll be whole again soon and then when we meet in battle, I will be the victor and she will be mine, along with all your powers," Sifo-Dyas hissed, as he turned his head to his beautiful captive.

"We'll meet again soon, my sweet…that is a promise," he hissed, as he brought his lips closer to her ear.

"After all, it's destiny, as you'll soon learn," he whispered to her, before he gently shoved her away. Anakin caught her in his arms, as Clovis suddenly screamed in agony and held his head. He fell to his knees and the Skywalker family watched in horror, as Sifo-Dyas' disembodied, transparent form left Clovis' body and quickly faded away. He was gone for the time being.

"Angel…are you okay?" Anakin asked. She nodded.

"Yes…" she replied, with a trembling voice. He held her tightly in his arms and caressed her cheek.

"Angel…you're trembling. Did he…?" Anakin asked, not finishing the question, knowing that she would know what he was asking.

"No…Jenna got to me before he could. It was something…he said," Padme replied.

"What was it?" Anakin asked. Padme shook her head.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you later…just for now, just hold me," she requested.

"Of course," he replied, as he took her in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin and let his protective presence surround her with the love and safety on he could provide her. Seeing as his Mother desperately needed his Father right now, Luke took the lead and with Jenna's help, they picked a shaking Senator Clovis up off the floor and put him on the sofa.

"What the heck is going on here?" Luke asked.

"Clovis was being controlled by Sifo-Dyas and apparently has been for a couple years ago. He used Clovis to attack Mom tonight," Jenna explained.

"Yeah and that's not the half of it," Jayden said, as he arrived with Leia and Jake.

"Uncle, what are you doing here? What happened to you?" Jake asked, as he rushed to his Uncle side.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Leia asked, as she saw her Mother's disheveled appearance and ripped clothes.

"Clovis attacked her," Jenna said, glaring at the Senator.

"What…that's impossible!" Jake refuted.

"Your Uncle has been under the control of the Sith Lord Sifo-Dyas for the last two years until just a few minutes ago," Anakin explained.

"That's insane! Uncle, are you just going to sit there and let them say these things about you?" Jake asked.

"Are you calling my father a liar?" Leia asked her boyfriend.

"No, but he hates my Uncle, so he's blaming him for his wife being attacked," Jake replied.

"Unfortunately, technically what he is saying is true. I remember everything, but you all must know that I had no control. He had at least partial control of me at all times and could take complete control of me any time he wanted. I couldn't fight him," Rush said in a shaky breath.

"You didn't want to fight him. He made that perfectly clear to me," Padme said, as she clung to her husband.

"That's not true! I would never attack you, Padme. I'm a victim in this too," Rush argued.

"My Uncle is right. You can't hold him accountable for attacking her when he had no control over his actions," Jake argued.

"Except that he's the one that tried to murder Veronica," Jayden announced. Rush looked at the young man and knew he was about to expose Jake's secret to Leia.

"What are you talking about? What does Veronica have to do with this?" Jake exclaimed.

"She was going to expose your secret to Leia, but when she wouldn't take your Uncle's bribe, he pushed her down the stairs. She told us everything. Sifo-Dyas knew that if Leia knew the truth, she'd want nothing to do with you and that would have left him no reason to be around my Mom without looking suspicious," Jayden said.

"What secret?" Leia asked. Jake looked terrified and frantic now.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Anakin asked.

"Tell me what?" Leia demanded.

"Leia…it was a terrible mistake and you have to know that I never meant for any of it to happen," Jake began.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When you were gone on Alderaan, I went to the social without you, just to hang with some friends. I got really drunk and I don't even remember anything that happened that night," Jake stammered.

"Just tell me," Leia demanded.

"Veronica said we both got drunk and…we slept together," Jake confessed. Leia gasped.

"But I don't even remember it! You know Veronica, I think she's just making it up to torture us!" Jake insisted.

"If she made it up, then why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning?" Leia demanded to know. But Jake couldn't respond.

"You didn't tell me, because you knew it was true. You cheated on me!" Leia cried.

"Leia…I was drunk, I never meant for it to happen!" Jake pleaded with her, as he took her hand. She snatched it away.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Leia please…I love you, please give me another chance!" Jake pleaded.

"No…I never want to see you again! We're over!" Leia cried, as she stormed up to her room in tears. Rush watched, as Anakin told his sons both something, before they approached him.

"Rush Clovis, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Veronica Eckhart and the assault on Padme Skywalker," Luke said.

"You can't arrest him! It's not his fault!" Jake said in outrage.

"He's under Jedi arrest, since this is a matter dealing with the Sith. He's been under the influence of one for over two years and he needs to be extensively examined by the Masters and healers. Trust me, it's in the best interest of his mental health," Anakin assured the youth.

"Can I at least go with him and say goodbye to Leia?" he asked.

"You can go with your Uncle, but you're not getting near my daughter. You broke her heart and you're lucky to be leaving here in one piece," Anakin replied coldly. Jake's shoulders slumped in defeat, as he followed Luke and Jayden, who were putting his Uncle in the speeder.

"I need to go talk to Leia," Padme said.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Anakin asked. She nodded.

"My daughter needs her Mother right now. There will be time for me later and I'll need you," Padme told him. He nodded.

"You know I'll be here," he replied, as he watched her go upstairs. First, she would change out of her ripped clothes and then go comfort their daughter.

"Is Mom going to be okay? She can't stop shaking," Jenna asked her father.

"I'll make sure of it, I promise. Why don't you go check on Leia for her and I'll see if I can get Mom to calm down too. Then they can have their time together," Anakin suggested, as the ascended the stairs.

* * *

Luke and Jayden helped Clovis out of the speeder, as their great grandfather, grandpa Qui-Gon, grandpa Riley, Uncle Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace waited for them. Riley stormed toward them and glared at Clovis.

"I don't care that you were supposedly under Sith control. You hurt my little girl and nothing would give me greater pleasure than to rip you apart right now," Riley growled.

"I was under the control of the Sith and I had no control over my actions. But it seems that Anakin and the rest of you are determined to make me pay, rather than the Sith that is actually responsible. Therefore, I require the council of my attorney, of whom Jake has already contacted on my behalf," Rush said. Riley snarled and punched him in the gut, dropping him to his knees. He coughed violently, as Obi-Wan pulled him back.

"I'll see that charges of assault are filed against you for that, Zander," Rush promised. Riley scoffed.

"Your ridiculous threats don't scare me, sleamo. You better hope they put you behind plasma bars, because you'll be safer there than free where I can get my hands on you. If you get near my daughter again, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Riley threatened.

"Well, we do work together, so I'm not sure how that will be possible," Rush said. Riley smirked.

"For now, but I wonder what your people will think when they hear that their representative has been the willing pawn of the Sith for the past two years. I daresay they might not elect you to office again," Riley taunted. Rush snarled.

"I did not let him control me! I was not willing!" Rush insisted.

"Maybe…maybe not, but it's how the people will see it and probably how the Holonet will portray it," Riley replied, as he followed his grandsons to the speeder. He wanted to see his daughter, even though he knew it was getting late. And he knew she would want to see him too.

"This way, Senator Clovis," Mace said, as he led the Senator to an observation room.

"My attorney will be here soon with a court order and then you will have to release me. You have no grounds to keep me here," Rush insisted.

"Your attorney won't be able to obtain a court order until morning. Until then, we simply want to know what you know about Sifo-Dyas," Dooku said.

"Nothing…he told me nothing, so you're wasting your time," Rush refuted.

"We shall see," Dooku replied.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jenna asked her older sister. Leia sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I guess," she replied. Jenna sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"How could I have been so stupid, Jen?" she asked.

"You are not stupid. He's the one that cheated on you," Jenna reminded.

"I know…but I should have somehow seen it. I'm supposed to be a Jedi, after all," Leia replied.

"Being a Jedi doesn't make us all powerful. None of us saw that he had actually gone as far as cheating on you. We may not have liked him, but not even Dad knew that he betrayed you like that," Jenna said, trying to comfort her.

"I guess you're right," Leia sniffed.

"Look, I know it hurts now, but you'll get over him. He wasn't right for you," Jenna said.

"I know that now…and it makes me glad I told him that I wasn't ready to sleep with him. I would have really regretted it if I had given myself to him," Leia replied.

"But you didn't and you'll know when you find the right guy. But you might want to do yourself a favor," Jenna said.

"What's that?" Leia asked.

"Never let Dad know that Jake pressured you to sleep with him. He left here alive, but if Dad finds that out, he'll be in a body bag in no time," Jenna said, only half joking, as they chuckled together.

"Believe me, I won't be letting Dad in on that little piece of information. How's Mom?" Leia asked.

"She put up a strong front and was going to come talk to you. But Dad could tell she was about to crumble and he's with her now. I'm sure she'll be in to talk to you in a bit," Jenna said.

"She always puts us ahead of herself, no matter what she's been through. Being hurt by Jake is nothing compared to what she just went through and it's not the first time. Sifo-Dyas just won't stop tormenting her," Leia said, anguish in her voice.

"But Dad is always going to protect her and you know that our problems are never too small for them," Jenna replied. She nodded.

"We complain a lot sometimes about their rules and over protectiveness, but we couldn't have better parents," Leia added. Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Luke and Jayden will be home soon and I think Luke's going to need someone to talk to," Leia said, as she got to her feet.

"What makes you say that?" Jenna asked.

"I can feel it. He's had his heart broken today too, which means Callista is probably responsible. It's a twin thing," she explained. Jenna nodded.

"You don't have to tell me. I get the twin thing," Jenna replied, as they exited her room and went downstairs.

* * *

Anakin watched her, as she undressed and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe. He sensed that she needed him to hold her and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, as he dropped a kiss to her cheek.

"I need to go talk to Leia," Padme said.

"Leia will be fine for now. Jenna's talking to her and I can tell you she's far more worried about you right now," Anakin replied. Padme turned in his arms and clung tightly to him, as he held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry angel. I should have known something was off with Clovis the minute I could no longer read him," Anakin said.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. This is not your fault," Padme replied.

"Well I do blame myself," Anakin said.

"Don't…please don't blame yourself," Padme cried, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love you so much and it hurts me when you insist on blaming yourself! This isn't your fault," Padme cried. Anakin pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently.

"Shh…I'm sorry angel, I don't want to ever hurt or upset you," he whispered to her. She sniffed.

"Then don't blame yourself. You and our daughter saved me, just like you always do and I know when that coward finally shows himself in a form that will allow you to fight him, you will defeat him for good. I know it in my heart and he knows it too. That's why he keeps hiding himself behind the faces of others," Padme said. He nodded.

"You're right, but he will have to face me sooner or later as himself and when he does, I'll make sure he will never put us through any hell again," Anakin promised.

"I've always had faith in you and I always will," Padme said, as their lips met tenderly.

"I love you so much," Anakin whispered, as their lips met again.

"I love you too," Padme whispered back in between lip locks.

"Will you tell me what he said that upset you more than what he tried to do to you?" Anakin asked. She sniffed.

"It was about the diary that Shane is translating, or rather it related to what might possibly be in the diary," Padme said.

"What did he say?" Anakin asked.

"He…he had me pinned down and he was ripping my clothes off. And then…he brought his lips to my ear and said that he would have me before you could get to me, just like last time," Padme said, as she took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears.

"I said I didn't know what he was talking about and then he told me that I did, called me Padmia, and said I would once Shane finished translating the diary," Padme explained, as their was a silence between them for a moment.

"I think whatever form or villain that he was in the past must have…must have raped Padmia. I think…I think that's why he wants me, because he somehow gained ultimate power through me by using me against you," Padme said.

"Even if that's what happened in the past, I will not let history repeat itself. I promise," he said, as he held her for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

"You know, I wasn't really looking forward to our trip to Dathomir, but I think the time away will be good for us. Dathomir won't necessarily be a picnic, but we'll be together, just the two of us and it's been a while since we went on a trip together," Anakin said. She nodded.

"We may not be thrilled about going to Dathomir, but I think the thirty-six hours we'll be on the ship together will be exactly what we need," he replied. He nodded with a smile.

"I agree," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I will be, as long as you promise to hold me all night," she replied.

"I would never be anywhere else. Let's go see how the kids are doing and then we'll retire and I'll hold you tightly in my arms and never let you go," he said. She nodded.

"That sounds perfect," she replied, as they went downstairs.

_In the final part of Witches, Dooku and the others interrogate an uncooperative Rush Clovis, who refuses to take any responsibility for his Sith possession and shows little sympathy to the situation, as his attorney arrives. Anakin and Padme deal with twin heartbreaks with their eldest twins and comfort their children. In addition, they prepare to leave for their diplomatic mission to Dathomir. Anakin feels they uncertain about this mission, but Padme insists that she is up to the challenge and they depart shortly thereafter. _


	13. Part 13 of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 13! Thanks for all the great reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Witches: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 13/13

Clovis remained stoic faced, as Dooku entered the interrogation room with Qui-Gin and Mace behind him.

"You're wasting your time, because I have nothing to say to you. My attorney will be getting me released soon," Clovis stated.

"You've been a pawn of a powerful Sith Lord for the last two years, so you can understand that we have questions," Qui-Gon said.

"But I know nothing. Like you said, I was a pawn," Clovis responded smoothly.

"That's exactly why you should allow our healers to examine you in the interest of you mental health," Mace replied.

"That damn psycho was in my head for the last two years! The last thing I need is Jedi probing my mind too!" Clovis spat angrily.

"Understandable," Dooku stated.

"But you do realize that there are some very serious charges against you. You attacked and tried to rape my grandson's wife, a woman I consider my granddaughter," Yan said firmly.

"That parasite did that, not me!" Clovis yelled.

"So, you deny having an infatuation with Padme?" Yan questioned. Clovis sighed.

"I have admired Padme from afar for years, but I think the word infatuation is a little too strong. I respect that Padme is a married woman and I believe Sifo-Dyas simply chose me, because we work together," Clovis said.

"Why you and not any of her other male colleagues?" Qui-Gon asked. Clovis clenched his teeth in anger.

"What does it matter?" he snapped.

"Our questions are all pertinent to our investigation, we assure you," Mace stated.

"I'm sure," Clovis spat.

"Do you know the identities of any other pawns Sifo-Dyas might be using?" Dooku asked.

"No, he didn't share any information with me, I swear," Clovis replied in exasperation.

"Unless it concerned Padme, of course. Surely he shared his intentions for her with you. After all, you were enacting them when you were stopped," Dooku said.

"That was not me, damn it!" Clovis screamed, as he slammed his fists on the table.

"He is obsessed with her and in order to protect her, we need to know everything he might have revealed to you," Dooku said. Rush sighed.

"You're right, he is obsessed. It's hard not to be, you know. She is an amazing woman," Rush said wistfully.

"But he's also obsessed with Anakin or at least, Anakin's powers. He called Padme something different sometimes," Rush said.

"Padmia?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, and he rants a lot about some legend and how she and all the power of the Chosen One will be his again," Clovis said.

"That's all I know. I'm not perfect and I'll even admit that I've had a thing for Padme for years. But I never acted on my feelings since she's been with Anakin, nor would I have had it not been for that parasite stealing my body," Clovis insisted.

"Of course. You were content to just stalk her from a distance," Qui-Gon quipped, earning him a glare from Clovis.

"Believe what you want to," the Senator hissed.

"Yes and hold the rest of your questions, because my client has nothing more to say to you," a man said, as he waltzed into the room and handed a datapad to Dooku.

"You'll find that a judge has already released my client tonight," he said, making it clear that he was Clovis' attorney.

"Does the Judge know that your client has been under Sith influence for the past two years, which makes this a Jedi matter or did you conveniently forget to mention that?" Dooku questioned.

"The Judge knows, but since Senator Clovis serves as a member of the Senate, there is dispute as to whether this matter should be handled by the Senate. Judge Ganpawli granted my request and set bail, which has been posted. And the hearing in this matter to determine jurisdiction and merit of this case will take place in one month," the attorney informed.

"One month? Why such a delay?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"The courts are heavily booked, Master Jedi," the attorney informed.

"This case must take precedence. Senator Clovis attacked Senator Skywalker. The Chancellor will want this matter resolved immediately," Dooku said.

"The Chancellor must ultimately defer to the courts in matters of disciplinary actions when one party has invoked his right to Council, which my client has. We will see you in one month," the attorney said, as Clovis rose from his seat with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, then good evening Senator. Know that you'll be receiving a restraining order delivered to you as soon as Master Unduli is able to file one, which means that if come near Padme, you'll be arrested on the spot and your attorney won't be able to help you worm out of that one," Dooku warned.

"Message received, Master Jedi. Good evening," Clovis said, as he left with his attorney.

"That slippery sleamo," Qui-Gon growled.

"I agree, but fortunately, Padme will be away on Dathomir with Anakin for a couple weeks at least," Mace mentioned.

"Yes, but I have a feeling by then that Clovis' attorney will find a way to get his client out of this," Qui-Gon replied.

"Then we'll have to make sure the case against him is too strong," Dooku said.

* * *

Padme exited the bedroom she shared with her husband and knocked softly on Leia's door.

"_Come in!_" Leia called. The door slid open and Padme found two of her daughters sitting on Leia's bed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jenna asked, as she stood up.

"I'm fine sweetie, thank you," Padme replied.

"Are you sure? What you went through tonight was horrible. I just wish the Sith would leave us alone," Jenna fretted.

"I know, me too. He's too cowardly to face your father without hiding behind the faces of others, but the time will come where he'll have to and then your father will make sure he can never hurt us again," Padme assured them, as Jenna hugged her.

"Go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," she told her youngest, as she kissed her forehead. Jenna left and Padme sat down beside Leia on the bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Padme asked.

"I'm fine Mom, it's you that we're worried about. That monster attacked you again, so my stupid boyfriend problems should be the least of your worries," Leia said, as she tossed a holo of her and Jake together into the trash receptacle. Padme put her hands on her eldest daughter's shoulders and leaned her head against Leia's.

"You know that your problems are always important to me and I appreciate your worry for me, but I'm fine," Padme promised.

"How? I mean, if I had been attacked like you were tonight, I'd be curled up in a little ball crying my eyes out," Leia said. Padme smiled.

"Well, I've done plenty of crying and I'm sure I'll still do plenty of crying, but your father somehow always makes me feel better, no matter what happens to me. His love can heal even my deepest wounds, but I'm here, because you need me right now. I need to make your wounds better now, because when one of our babies is hurting, then we're hurting too," Padme told her. Leia sniffed and Padme pulled her into her arms, as she cried and she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"What's wrong with me, Mom? Why would he cheat on me?" Leia sobbed.

"There is nothing wrong with you, sweetheart. You're a beautiful, wonderful girl and he is a foolish jerk, because he'll never find another girl as wonderful as you," Padme said.

"You have to say stuff like that, because you're my Mom," Leia sniffed. Padme chuckled.

"No sweetie, I assure you that it's the truth and someday, you'll find the right guy that you're supposed to be with. I found your father and believe me, I had resigned to the fact that I would never find someone that would love me the way I needed. I thought that I'd never trust another man after what Palo did to me, but then I met my soul mate. And you will too," Padme assured her. Leia certainly hoped so. Her Mother had gone through so much and yet, she had found true and amazing love with her Father. And that's why Leia knew that she would find true love someday, even if she had to experience heartbreak before that.

* * *

Luke stared out at the Galactic Cityscape from the veranda of his parent's apartment. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he had been, not to mention the fact that he had treated the people that loved him the most like dirt.

"No matter what mistakes you make, your Mother and I will always love you. And so will your brother and sisters, even if they'll be sure to give you a bad time about it," Anakin said.

"I know…I just can't believe I was stupid enough to think that she was the one," Luke replied.

"Love is blind or so I've heard. And heartbreak is a part of life, as much as we don't want it to be," Anakin told him. Luke looked at him.

"With all due respect, Dad, what do you know about heartbreak?" Luke asked. Anakin smirked.

"Okay, you have a point. Your Mother is the first woman I really truly loved. But I guess I've done my share of heartbreaking and I just want to make sure you handle this okay. When I broke up with Serra, she hid how hurt she was and I didn't check up on her like I should have. And as a result, it messed her up pretty badly. I didn't think I had that kind of effect on her and I assumed she was okay, but she wasn't," Anakin explained.

"Don't worry, I won't be turning to the dark side over Callista Ming. It hurts, but I see now that it wasn't real love," Luke replied.

"Because you're really in love with someone else," Anakin mused, making Luke sigh in frustration. He knew his Dad was referring to Mara.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Luke asked. Anakin chuckled.

"No, but we just want you to be happy. Don't wait until your Mom and I are eighty to make a move, because if you do, you might lose your chance at true love. Unfortunately, most of the time, true love doesn't just happen to find you in a dark alleyway like it did with your Mom and me," Anakin told him. Luke nodded.

"Point taken. I'm going to bed," Luke said. Anakin patted him on the shoulder and followed him up, just as Padme came out of Leia's room.

"Goodnight Mom," Luke told her. Padme kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, as he went to his room. Anakin took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I don't like it when our kids are hurting," he mentioned.

"Me either, but they're strong and they'll find true love with the right people, just like we did with each other," Padme assured him. Anakin nodded.

"I know. Let's go to bed, because this has been one horrible night," he said. She nodded.

"I…I close my eyes and all I see is Clovis," she confessed. His heart clenched with fury at Sifo-Dyas, as he had once again hurt his beloved.

"I'll help you meditate and relax. That way, hopefully you'll sleep deep enough that it will keep any nightmares at bay," he said. She nodded, as they entered their bedroom for the night.

* * *

_The next morning_

Padme moaned sleepily, as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from her husband's chest. Last night, she had been sure she would be assaulted by nightmares, but thanks to her wonderful, attentive husband, she had slept soundly and deeply. Anakin had given her a shoulder and back massage to relax her muscles and then he had meditated with her and used their powerful connection to help him protect her mind, even as they slept. And she had slept very soundly and dreamless. It was a welcome relief. She got up and padded to the fresher. She came out a few minutes later and pulled a travel case out of the closet. They would be leaving for Dathomir later that day and she needed to start packing. As she started putting their clothes into the case, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, as her husband kissed her neck, making her melt against him.

"Morning," she purred.

"Good morning, I see you're packing already," he mentioned. She nodded.

"We should probably be ready to leave this afternoon," Padme said.

"Yeah, I should clean up and get to the Temple. The Council wants to brief us before we leave or something like that. And I have to tell Callista off when I see her for breaking Luke's heart. I'm looking forward to that," Anakin said.

"I know. I wish we didn't have to deal with her anymore, but at least she will be going to Dathomir on her own ship," Padme replied.

"Good thing or she wouldn't make it in one piece otherwise," Anakin commented darkly.

"Anyway, I should go shower and get to the Temple so I can train with the boys before we leave," Anakin said, as he stripped off his sleep pants. Padme looked at him and her eyes glazed. Her husband had never been shy about his body or nudity, at least behind their closed bedroom door. He smirked and walked past her toward the fresher.

"You know, we could save time if we clean up together," he mentioned slyly. She giggled.

"Last time we cleaned up together it ended up taking us longer actually…much longer," she replied. He shrugged.

"Okay, guess I'll go get all wet and…soapy without you," he leered. She smirked and put her arms around his waist. She let her hands travel sensually along the bare, chiseled abs and chest.

"I didn't say taking longer was the bad thing. In fact…I think it's exactly what we need," she replied. He smiled and took her hand, as they went into the fresher together.

* * *

Jayden groaned in pain, as he landed on his back for the second time again that morning. He was used to this when he was sparring his father, but not when he sparred Luke. Between the two of them, he had a more aggressive fighting style, but this morning, Jayden was no match for his angry older brother. Last night he had been sad and this morning the anger had come out. As he pulled himself up off the floor, he grabbed his towel and gave his smirking twin a look of disdain.

"You know, it is so much fun to watch you get your butt kicked. I never get tired of it, but this is definitely new, cause usually it's Dad that's kicking your tail all over the place," Jenna said.

"What Dad does is actually training me so I don't get my butt kicked by other people and usually I don't have any problem defeating Luke…but he's in rare form today. I just can't believe he's that angry about the hag breaking up with him. He should be relieved," Jayden said, referring to Callista.

"I agree, but I don't think the anger is about Callista," Jenna replied.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked, as he gulped down water from his bottle.

"I saw him in the hallway this morning in the residential wing and we both saw Mara coming out of Tek's room this morning," Jenna said.

"Oh," Jayden replied, understanding Luke's anger now.

"Man, why doesn't he just tell her how he feels?" Jayden wondered.

"Because not all of us live in Jayden and Natalie Land. Love isn't as easy for some of us like it is for you and Nat or even Mom and Dad," Jenna replied.

"Or maybe the rest of you just make love more complicated than it really is," Jayden challenged, as he went to hit the showers. Jenna rolled her eyes at him as he left.

"Looking good out there big brother. I like seeing Jay get his butt kicked once in a while," Jenna told Luke. He smirked slightly.

"Thanks…guess I let Mara get to me more than I thought. I mean, who cares if she's with Tek?" he grumbled.

"You care, because she's your friend and we all know that Tek just uses girls. But I know how you can get revenge on him," Jenna said.

"Revenge isn't the Jedi way, little sister," Luke reminded.

"I know, but if you managed to somehow let Master Windu find out that Tek slept with his daughter last night, he'll be eating through a tube when Master Windu gets done with him," Jenna said.

"That's mean…and tempting, but no. If I butt into Mara's life like that, then I'll never have a chance with her. I just need to be patient and let things play out. Good things come to those who wait," Luke said.

"Opportunities are often missed by those who wait too long," Jenna replied. Luke smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll make a move, just not now. I don't know why, but something inside me just says that this isn't the right time," Luke said.

"Whatever you say big brother," Jenna replied, as she watched him head for the showers.

* * *

Later that day, they all gathered on the Temple landing pad to see Anakin and Padme off. Callista had already left that morning after receiving some very harsh words from Anakin and was on her way back. Ryoo and Lando were there too and Leia was surprised to see that Han had tagged along.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Leia mentioned, as she walked up to him.

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises," Han replied with a smirk, causing Leia to hide a blush by looking away.

"I just wanted to tell you that…you were right," Leia said, changing the subject.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"About Jake," she replied.

"Oh…yeah, I heard about that and I'm sorry. You deserve better than that," Han said sincerely.

"Thanks," Leia replied.

"I'm surprised he's still breathing. I thought for sure your Dad would have impaled him with his light saber," Han joked.

"He probably would have, but my Mom tends to deter him from those sort of actions," Leia replied with a smile.

Anakin loaded their travel cases and Artoo whirled, as he rolled up the ramp. They exchanged hugs with their kids and family, before turning toward the ramp.

"Contact us when you get there," Qui-Gon called.

"We will," Anakin promised.

"Keep an eye on things at home, Daddy," Padme called.

"No worries sweetness, everything will be in order when you get back," Riley called. They waved and smiled at their family, before heading up the ramp. They watched, as the sleep Nubian cruiser sailed into the air and through the atmosphere. Anakin set the course and the ship disappeared into the realm of hyperspace.

* * *

_In the next vignette, which still remains untitled, Anakin and Padme journey to Dathomir and there's trouble from the start, as Queen Rayna's evil sisters attempt to see that they never make it to the Queen. Meanwhile, things on Coruscant are anything but quiet and boring. All this and more, coming soon in the next vignette! _


End file.
